Apple Cinnamon
by Isehart
Summary: After falling for the fake prophecy Wesley finally gets out of the hospital and hunts for a new place to work since there is no way he can go back after stealing baby Connor. Later Angel and Wesley pairing.
1. Sanctuary

Apple Cinnamon

Note: In this chapter I do not own any of the Angel characters.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Wesley and Angel pairing. But till then please enjoy and review.

He had been stabbed, shot, and had all sorts of things happen to him but this stung the worst. He had learned to grow, fight all sorts of creatures, and all the stains they left behind. Sometimes after all, detergent didn't get out all demon blood. He had gotten tired of the weird looks he got from the people at the dry cleaners and the laundry mat. That's why he had bought a washing machine. But now, all those things seemed so cold. He had always felt that it wouldn't last. When he was younger he never did very well, his father never approved.

He seemed to always screw up, make a mess of things, now here was the proof. He had kidnapped Connor, hit Lorne, hurt everyone he cared for, and what was his excuse? He didn't want them to all be hurt by Angel killing Connor. Wesly scoffed, lot of good that did. Turned out the prophecy was false anyway. He should have known, he just didn't want anything bad to happen, to see their faces when Connor died.

He had only been visited twice, once was for Angel to try and kill him the other was Fred. That had stung the most, he cared for her and now…she hated him, she must.

The doctors finished taking care of him and sent him away with advice, warnings, and medication. He walked up to his apartment and went in. It seemed so much more empty. All his sanctuary's seemed tainted, destroyed. He moved slowly into his room then paused, turned and locked his door. In the morning he would put a spell over the door so Angel couldn't come in again.

He went to his bedroom lying down. He had been in the hospital for awhile. Due to the strict rule of no talking he had tons of time to think, none of them where good. He soon fell asleep to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Wesley got up and glared at the sun. How dare it shine so merrily. He shook his head deciding coffee would be good. He found that he had no coffee and decided against it. He got dressed and walked toward a coffee shop.

Wesley looked around, he didn't want to but he had too. Without a job he would be in as bad of luck as he had been in before he had run into Angel. He walked around to where Caratas use to be. He hated seeing it in such ruins. It had been one of his sanctuary's, it was one that was partly his fault for destroying. He kept walking, feeling like there was a boulder on his shoulder.

A young half demon ran straight into Wesley, knocking him back and the world hazed and faded away.

"Are you alright child?" asked a voice.

Wesley shook his head and looked up an elderly man was peering at him curiously. He had a stoop to him and long wispy gray and white hair. He had glasses on his nose and held a gnarled cane in his hand. His eyes were kind and wise but their was also mischief in them.

Wesley looked around for the half demon but couldn't find her. He realized with a slight shock that the man was talking to him. He stood and dusted himself.

"Yes, thank you for asking." he said in a whisper.

"Sorry about bumping you over sir, your quite unsteady, a wind could've knocked you over." the child said popping up by Wesley's side.

"What's that?" The old man asked looking at the little girl with an odd face.

Wesley was about to explain that the little girl was part of a theatrical performance he was hosting when the little girl held out a small toad to the old man.

"It's a toady." she said happily.

"Ah, is it a prince toady?" the man asked.

"Nope, it's an evil sorcerer toady."

"So what are you going to do to the evil toady?"

"Evil _sorcerer_ toady, and I'm giving him to grandpa."

"He's reading." the old man said and the little girl demon ran off.

"Do I need to explain any of that to you?" the man asked sitting down at the end of the couch that Wesley was sitting on.

"No, she's a Spiflu demon, or half of one anyway." Wesley said sitting up.

"Good job, now do you know where you are?" he asked.

Wesley took the moment to look around. The ceiling was high and there were tall bookshelves that towered high. Something flashed in his peripheral vision. He turned and noticed a black creature climbing up one of the bookshelves. Its long tongue flicked out and grabbed a book before scampering down.

Wesley shook his head amazed, "A library." he said.

"You sound skeptical, do you know what library this is?"

"No, and I don't get why there are so many demons here."

"This is my library, it has the largest collection of books in the world. Any book you want can be found here. And its open to _anyone_." the old man said waving his cane in the direction of the shelves.

"You're a human right? Aren't you worried that someone will break in and destroy everything?" Wesley asked.

"Place is protected."  
"From demon's hurting one another?"

"Yes."

"From humans hurting each other and demons?"

"Yes."

"From guns?"

"Any kind."

"From magic?"

"Impervious."

"From fire."

"Instantly doused."

"From attacks from outside?"

"Shielded."

"From sky attacks?"

"Not a single scratch to be gained."

"From the ground?"

"Can't get in, the doors the only way in and its hidden." the man said calmly. "Now before you start another poor sentence with 'from' allow me to explain. When I had this place built I made sure to double-check everything with war generals and strategists. They searched many thousands of times for any holes in the system. People can teleport in here, crash, or even rip a hole through space but not a single person can be killed or decapitated in here. A person could try to get rid off all the protection, but once they leave they blow up. It's quite sad really. But this is probably the safest place, anywhere. And also all the books are safe, not much a library if the books get destroyed."

"That sounds, nice." Wesley said.

"And your welcome to stay…now tell me, do you like books?"

Isehart- Here ends Chapter 1 of Apple Cinnamon. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review.


	2. Library

Apple Cinnamon

Note: In this chapter I do not own any of the Angel characters or _Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland._

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Wesley and Angel pairing. But till then please enjoy and review.

* * *

Wesley sat at one of the sturdy wooden desks. There were tons of desks, mostly occupied by all sorts of creatures. He was amazed at how they all were just reading or researching. It really was a lot to take in. But the books in front of him were much more interesting. He'd thought humans had burned most of the texts in front of him but here they were quite available to him. And easy to read. After talking to the Mr. Eileas he knew a lot more about this library, and for a moment felt peace.

Supposedly all books were spelled so the reader could get the story in their language. Another thing Mr. Eileas had done before opening the library or putting anything on the shelves.

Wesley sighed and flipped the page of the book then set it down and looked in the eyes of the young Spiflu half-demon. She grinned up at him, the toad was resting among her red and orange hair, which along with the red markings that covered her black body marked her as a Spiflu, the lack of claws, scales, and a tail marked her as only half.

"Can I help you?" Wesley asked in the soft tone he'd adapted from his neck injury.

"What 'cha readin'?" she asked pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.

"Ancient text, I'm trying to find a way to fix a mistake." Wesley murmured setting the scroll aside.

"Is that why your necks all…" she made a slicing motion across her neck.

"Partly."

"So you didn't anger the red queen and escape with your life." she said with a grin.

"Red Queen? _Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland_? " Wesley asked.

"Yup. Mr. Eileas and Grandpa have been taking turns reading it to me." the half Spiflu said.

"So you come here a lot."

"All the time, everyday with Grandpa. He refuses to have his afternoon tea anywhere but at the library, if he doesn't get his tea he's cranky." she wrinkled her nose at that. "But I don't mind it's fun here, lots of people to talk to, I can't read yet but I'm learning and soon it'll be even more fun." she said bouncing in her chair.

"Ah, there you are Knena." an old full blooded Spiflu said walking toward them.

"You must be her Grandfather then." Wesley concluded.

"And you must be the man who is easily knocked over." the Spiflu grandfather said.

Wesley nodded his throat hurting him, he looked at his watch then looked about in his pockets for his medicine. It was sad that when he'd been a rouge demon hunter he hadn't gotten into as much trouble as he seemed to be now. He'd been pompous fool who was horrible at everything except knowledge about demons. Knowledge seemed to be his downfall, if he hadn't tried to figure out the false prophecy everything might've been all right.

"Looking to travel through reality?" the Spiflu asked looking at the scrolls.

"In a way, yes." Wesley said after swallowing the pill. In an hour his neck would be numb again, a pleasant feeling that he wished would be followed by a long sleep.

"Well why don't you take a break? If you spend to much time reading you'll become a statue." the Spiflu said pulling Wesley from his seat with more strength than Wesley had thought any grandfather could posses demon or not.

Knena was hopping beside them, following them down the stairs to a room Wesley hadn't noticed before.

"Hello Wesley." Mr. Eileas said setting up a chessboard.

"He was trying to become a statue." Knena said happily bouncing on her feet.

"I see, a statue?" the old librarian asked.

"So it seems." Wesley said looking at the two Spiflu's curiously.

"Care for a game of chess?" Mr. Eileas asked motioning toward the board. "Nen would probably suggest it'd turn you into stone just as much as spending too much time reading but he really is just an old fool." Mr. Eileas said with a smile.

"Hey!" the old Spiflu said indignantly "I'll have you know I was once a very dangerous demon." he said importantly.

"That I know. You've told me many times." Mr. Eileas said calmly sitting down next by the board.

"But now I'm more worried of some hero trying to killing off my grandchildren for my acts." Nen said with a sigh picking up the toad and looking at it curiously.

"The humanity has long ago gotten to you." Mr. Eileas said motioning for Wesley to take the vacant seat.

"Yes, well he's trying to rip a whole through reality." Nen said childishly.

"Nen, why don't you read to Knena, I just finished the chapter _Pig and Pepper_." Mr. Eileas said and Nen nodded picking up the book from the nearby desk and leading his granddaughter off to read more of the story.

"Trying to get into another reality is dangerous." Mr. Eileas said moving a pawn.

"I have a mistake to fix, a child to rescue from Quor'Toth. And I'm trying to get into Quor'Toth." Wesley said moving a pawn of his own.

"So you plan to risk your own life to try and put pieces back together?"

"That's the idea…it might be best if I die in the process." Wesley murmured.

"What happened to make you work so hard to take white out to the history books?"

Wesley looked up from the board curiously at the old librarian. He then sighed. "Your saying what's happened has happened and there's no point even trying to fix it, I've thought of that, but I can't give up. I caused to much damage."

"You sound like a child with a broken heart."

"I hurt everyone I care for…and might've cared for me, they might've just pitied me, occasionally I even pity myself. I use to act like I was the greatest person alive that anyone and everyone would be glad to have me near. But I knew differently, all people can do is stay away to protect themselves. I only ruin things." Wesley said.

"So what did you drop in Quor'Toth?" Mr. Eileas asked taking one of Wesley's rooks.

"I didn't drop anything there, I allowed a child to be taken away from its parent, for everyone's good. But I was tricked and I should've realized it before I'd taken it too far. Now the child is there, a baby with nothing but a man bent on revenge as a protector in a dangerous world. He's away from everyone who loves him…all who know hate me." Wesley said taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge in between his eyes before putting them back on. "And I'm out of a job." he said with a soft laugh.

"Jobs can easily be found if you look hard enough. And time can be rewound but that's a lost ability or one that people keep to themselves. As for where you plan to go, I suggest you take time before you go and definitely pack sun block, a first aid kit, and a couple weapons." Mr. Eileas said taking Wesley's queen.

"I suppose I could go back to being a rouge demon hunter…but that was really just pathetic." Wesley said winning back his rook.

"Freelance fighting, you might get killed before you get to Quor'Toth."

Wesley didn't reply just stared at the board.

"Think about all of this and come back tomorrow…here's your card." Mr. Eileas said cornering Wesley's king with no way out for Wesley. He set the black card with electric blue writing on the table before leaving.

Wesley looked at the board before giving up on it, he'd been too spaced out to actually play a good game anyway. He picked up the card and looked at his name in the blue writing. He stood up and went back to where he'd been sitting and collected all the scrolls and information before checking them all out with his new library card.

That night as he finished a page of spells he'd need he set all the scrolls aside and sighed. He'd at least go to Quor'Toth and try to get Conner back. He wouldn't back out of it, after all what did he have to loose? All he could do would be to try.

* * *

Isehart- Here ends Chapter 1 of Apple Cinnamon. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review.


	3. A Job

Apple Cinnamon

**Note:** In this chapter I do not own any of the Angel characters.

**Warning:** In later chapters there will be a Wesley and Angel pairing. But till then please enjoy and review.

* * *

Wesley woke up with a start the next morning, his dreams had been slightly pleasant till he had dreamt of claws ripping him apart. He waited a bit for his heart to cease racing before hearing scratching on his door. He had made sure Angel would be unable to come in his home again without invitation which he didn't plan on giving.

He moved out of his bed, picking up the stake he kept on the stand nearby and slowly made his way to the door where the scratching was coming from. He flung open the door and held the stake menacing at whatever chose to stand outside his door making noise. He blinked seeing no one he looked down the hall to the left, then right no one was out. He then looked down. A small black kitten sat shivering and looking up at him with one large green eye and one that was yellow.

Wesley let out a sigh and shook his head before picking the kitten up by the scruff of its neck.

"Why my door? Why'd you come to me?" Wesley asked it shutting the door and setting aside the stake.

The cat only let out a soft meow and licked Wesley's nose. "Yes well I suppose you're hungry." Wesley murmured carrying the kitten to the kitchen and looking for something for the small creature to eat. He soon found some fish sticks in the fridge that were leftovers from a restaurant he'd gone to a couple days ago. It was strange at how quickly a person could ruin their own lives. He smiled fondly remembering the jokes they'd all shared over that dinner. To think it had only such a short time ago.

After lightly microwaving the fish sticks he set them on the floor in front of the kitten that had been staring at him. He soon set a bowl of water next to the kitten. The kitten sniffed at the food before taking a bite, it then scarfed the food down rather quickly leaving Wesley in shock.

"Are you still hungry?" Wesley asked wondering if the cat had been possessed by some change and he'd fallen for a trap.

The cat just polished off the water and walked away, making itself comfortable on the couch before going to sleep. Wesley sighed and washed the dishes before setting things out for the cat. He planned on going back to the library and had no clue how long he'd be. He didn't want to come home to find a starving and possibly dead kitten in his apartment.

* * *

Angel glared angrily at the book in front of him. He didn't even know why he was trying to read the thing. Then he remember, to try and calm down, take his mind off things. Cordelia would be getting back home soon and he definitely did not want to say that Connor was gone. It would make it even realer than it all ready was. And it was definitely real.

"Angel?" Fred asked quietly.

He looked up from the book, she had just gotten back from one of the odd jobs they had acquired.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You really shouldn't…well you know…keep sitting here. You're in the same spot you were when I left…you were doing so much earlier…now you're just sitting." she said.

"Well what should I do?"

"I don't know just something…it's like you're giving up."

"I'm _not _giving up." Angel growled.

"Then what Angel? We all miss Connor but you're just…_odd_. First you try everything to find him now what are you doing, moping?"

"No, I'm trying to get a level head before I do what I really want to do."

"Well if you want to do something why don't you? It'd be better than scaring people by just sitting here."

"Fine, I'll just go kill Wesley then." Angel said getting up and leaving before Fred could stop him.

The cloudy, sunless sky meant it was perfect for Angel to be out. He walked up the familiar apartment stairs to Wesley's door. He tried the door but found it locked then pounded his fist on the door.

"Wesley! Open the door right now! I told you you're a dead man and now I plan on making it true! You took my son so stop being such a freakin' coward and open the door, live up to you're mistakes!" Angel yelled.

Then he waited, there was no reply.

"Pryce! I know you're in there! I can smell your fear and hear your heartbeat!" Angel growled trying to force the door open then recoiling when he noticed the new spell that wouldn't allow him in and he could sense the crosses that were on the other side.

"Dammit Wesley!" Angel growled stalking off after a couple more minutes of beating up the door.

* * *

Wesley stared at Mr. Eileas dumbfounded. "You're…?"

"Yes, I'm offering you a job. Why are you so surprised?" Mr. Eileas asked as he checked a book out for a Kwaini demon. "Do you not want to work here?"

Wesley just shook his head, today seemed to be a day full of surprises. First the cat now this. He also had to be led to the library by Knena since he hadn't known where it was. But this was just…well…something.

"But why?" Wesley asked from where he was sitting.

"Well you like books for one thing. Liking books is an important thing Wesley. Especially if you work at a library. You don't freak out about demons, you actually can communicate with most of them as well. You know tons of things, you could easily help people around here. That and everything is so boring as of late. It's been awhile since something interesting has happened. And you want to go to Quor'Toth to fix a mistake. Well to say the least it should be an interesting show." Mr. Eileas said walking over to Wesley. "That and you said you need a job and I can always use help." he said motioning toward the busy enormous library.

"But I still need to find a way to Quor'Toth." Wesley said. "I might keep me to busy from helping people out."

"True." Mr. Eileas said nodding his head in agreement.

Wesley thought about it all for a bit then nodded his head as well. "I'll do it, if that's alright. I'll take the job."

"Good, now lets get you were you want to go." Mr. Eileas said shuffling off.

* * *

"Where's Angel?" Gunn asked walking into the Hyperion.

"He went to kill Wesley." Fred said from where she was curled up in the chair.

"What? I mean sure we're all mad at him but why kill him?" Gunn asked sitting down next to her.

"I…I told him to go out and do what he wants, it's my fault if he dies." Fred murmured, still in shock.

"It's not you're fault…When is Cordelia suppose to get back?" Gunn asked.

"An hour." Fred whispered.

* * *

Isehart- This is the end of Chapter three. I have lots of things to add for this story so please just bare with me it may take a while. It's been a while since I've watched the series and now I'm rewatching it. Sadly I'm not where this part of the story takes place so if the characters are OC or if some things don't match up with the actual series sorry, this is how it's going in my head. I'll try to get stuff posted quickly. So thanks and please review. :)


	4. A way to Quor'Toth

Apple Cinnamon

**Note:** In this chapter I do not own any of the Angel characters.

**Warning:** In later chapters there will be a Wesley and Angel pairing. But till then please enjoy and review.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked following Mr. Eileas to another room.

"Good morning Nen, Knena." Mr. Eileas said to the two who were talking. Mr. Eileas continued walking, followed by good mornings."

They soon entered another room filled with relics and artifacts. Wesley looked around recognizing many things that we're supposedly gone, destroyed long ago.

"Mr. Eileas?" Wesley said.

"Yes?" Mr. Eileas asked opening a cabnet off to the side.

"Are these all…real? Orginals?"

"Yes they are…but their not the reason you're here…this is." Mr. Eileas said pulling out a plain black bracelet from the cabnet before locking it back up.

"A bracelet?"

"Well that's only what it looks like, good disguise for it really." Mr. Eileas said.

"Ok, so what is it really?" Wesley asked.

"You're pass to Quor'Toth." Mr. Eileas said.

"What?!"

"In old England, before America had been discovered or anyone felt like discovering any new trade routes a man who hunted demons and monsters, much like you and you're friends decided he was tired with the job. He wanted to know if it was possible for demons to become good citizens. At the time they didn't blend in or even try to. They just wanted their world back, since they were here first. He enjoyed experimenting and was a rather good scientist. Which also made him feared by many demons.

"So to try out his new idea, of making demons good he decided to find a place to try it out. He didn't want some place too close to home. He wanted a different place to play with. He asked around and found out one of the worst places was Quor'Toth an _almost_ unreachable place. But like I said almost, he tracked down the only living person who had ever been there. The priest was almost shocked to death that someone _wanted_ to go to Quor'Toth. So helped the young man get there.

"This is how he did so." Mr. Eileas said.

Wesley just stood there stunned. The way to fix his problems had just fallen in his lap. "How's it work?" Wesley asked.

"Put it on." Mr. Eileas said. "You'll see then."

Wesley stared at the bracelet and shook his head, "Why a bracelet?"

"That's exactly why. A bracelet that's a portal, it doesn't make sense and since it's such a worthless looking bracelet no one would try to steal it." Mr. Eileas said.

Wesley put the bracelet on and watched in surprise as it bit into his skin. "What's it doing?"

"Once worn the bracelet turn's into a tattoo, melds itself with the wearers skin so that it's a one person to Quor'Toth and one person back."

Wesley watched as the black band turned into what looked more like a tattoo, swirling in odd patterns across his wrist and then over his the rest of his hand. "How do I get it off?" Wesley asked

"We have to cut you're arm off." Mr. Eileas said calmly walking over to where a rather large axe stood.

Wesley looked up quickly in horror. Mr. Eileas laughed then. "I'm just kidding, we'll get to that when you get back. Now here's a bag of things and a couple weapons that will hopefully keep you alive in Quor'Toth." Mr. Eileas said reaching behind the axe to grab a bag and hand it to Wesley. "Now good luck." he said before leaving.

"Wait!" Wesley said as the door swung shut. "I don't know what to do next." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Isehart- Sorry for the short chapter but i hoped you liked it. Quor'Toth seems to be next on the list of places to visit. Yay! Well thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Quor'Toth journey 1 part 1

Apple Cinnamon

Note: In this chapter I do not own any of the Angel characters.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Wesley and Angel pairing. But till then please enjoy and review. Also sorry for the spelling or grammar errors I didn't catch.

* * *

Wesley sighed looking down at the oddly swirling thing on his wrist. It hadn't done anything before but now it was, changing in mesmerizing shapes that seemed to hypnotize. Then everything went blank.

The next thing Wesley knew was that he wasn't in L.A. anymore the rocky terrain around him and odd feeling in the air was a dead give away…that included the dead that seemed to be just lying on the ground, skeletons and such, none of which we're human. Wesley was half tempted to see if any off the bones were familiar to any of the other demons he'd studied in school. Instead he looked down at his wrist seeing the odd tattoo had settled down.

Wesley slowly took a step forward looking around cautiously. The things he'd found on Quor'Toth hadn't been good and if that was where he was at he certainly didn't want anything to sneak up on him. A large tan boulder stood in front of him and he pressed against it before peering around the other side. He instantly pulled back.

Five unknown demons were sitting around munching on what Wesley guessed were weaker demons. He listened to see if their language was anywhere close to some of the ones he knew, but he soon found none of them spoke. He took a second glance and decided not to chance it. He turned and snuck off into the other direction.

It seemed that the other direction that Wesley had chose led downward. The incline was steep and their wasn't a path for him to walk on. He had to climb over boulders and rocks that stood in his way, slipping down them most of the time. Then vegetation could be seen trying to make its way through the rocks. Wesley sat down on one of the rocks to rest staring at the patches of green curiously. He found a stick nearby and poked a flower that had yet to open and it instantly took a hold of the stick and spit a bit of acid onto it before swallowing the stick whole. Wesley stared at the plant in shock and decided to move on quickly before the plant showed a new trick.

After what felt like hours in blistering heat he found himself in a forest, he looked back confused at how the terrain had changed so quickly but he couldn't find the rocky incline he had just stepped off of. He took a back step then spun around walking quickly through the forest scanning for anything that might lead him to Connor or someone human.

The next thing Wesley new was he was upside down staring at the grass. He looked where his feet were and frowned seeing that he'd been caught in a trap and was suspended above the ground enough to probably brake his neck when he was cut down.

"Of all the rotten luck." Wesley mumbled trying to look through his pockets for something to get himself down with. With good fortune he'd be able to hold on to the string and then drop down.

Before he could find anything or work out a plan that would keep his injuries to a minimal the bushes moved off to his right, then to his left. He could hear clacking and clicking noises and he suddenly worried that the bushes could move on their own before a tiny figure popped out.

From what Wesley could see, which wasn't very good because he was upside down and his glasses were trying to slip off, was that the creature was a mess. Covered from head to toe in dirt and a couple stray leaves. He couldn't tell if the thing was wearing anything because he couldn't decipher what it was. It also held a crude knife in it's hand and a couple other homemade weapons hung from it along with something Wesley couldn't identify or probably didn't want to know what they were.

The creature walked over to him and hissed before speaking rapidly in the clicking and clacking that Wesley couldn't understand, it sounded awfully close to a language he knew but he didn't want to screw up and get himself killed quicker by insulting the thing. The creature continued to glare up at Wesley before speaking again, only in a way Wesley knew.

"You're not what I was hunting, why'd you haffta ruin my trap?" The creature said in almost a whine.

Wesley slowly reached up to his own face and replaced his glasses in their rightful position and suddenly realizing what was in front of him. A boy approximately five or six.

"Well I'm quite sorry that I ruined you're trap but I'm looking for someone and apparently wasn't watching where I was going." Wesley said as a wind blew past causing him to sway.

"You're not a demon." the boy said squinting his eyes up at Wesley.

"No, I'm not a demon." Wesley said. "Although for all the problems I've caused I probably might be tossed in with the lot on the scale of good to evil." he said with a sigh.

"Huh?" the boy said confused. "You're a demon?"

"No no no." Wesley said, "It's just…well never mind."

"Who are you looking for, a demon? Their basically all that's here." he said.

"A baby that I accidentally let fall into the wrong hands." Wesley said.

"Their aren't any babies here, unless you're lookin' for a demon baby their tons of them."

"No, a human one…with non human parents." Wesley said with a sigh.

"You don't really look like you could survive 'round here. How'd did you even get this far. You'd be eaten up a long time ago." the boy said.

"I'm sure I could take care of myself." Wesley said.

"Sure you could." The boy said sarcastically. "You even fell for my trap and I'm only five. But then again I'm the bestest at setting up traps, I catch all sorts of demons, and usually get the ones I want…'cept today. I caught somethin' that won't even taste good. Bleh." the boy said making a sour face.

"Well I guess I can help reset you're trap if you want me to help." Wesley offered wondering if he was going to be stuck upside down forever.

"I don't need _you're_ help." The boy said folding his arms across his chest.

"Then could you please get me down, I'm just in you're way." Wesley said.

"Well maybe I could use you as bait for it." the boy said thoughtfully.

The boy then sprang forward hitting the tree then cutting through the rope that held Wesley before landing softly on his feet. All of which happened in a matter of seconds that followed by Wesley landing roughly on the ground.

"Ow." Wesley said rubbing the back of his neck, glad it wasn't broken.

"You're too skinny for anyone to eat, demon or not." the boy explained. "I won't hunt anymore today, I should go home. Father may know where you can find the child." the boy said walking away.

Wesley stood up and made sure he wasn't too beaten up before following the boy. Surprisingly the boy waited for him, slowing so that Wesley could follow. They soon came upon a cave that stood out and yet blended in with its surroundings.

"Father?" the boy called cautiously into the cave motioning for Wesley to stay outside. The boy went inside the cave and Wesley could hear scruffling and fighting. Later the boy returned with a large grin on his face followed by a man, who was very familiar.

"Holtz?" Wesley said with slight surprise.

* * *


	6. Quor'Toth journey 1 part 2

Apple Cinnamon

Note: In this chapter I do not own any of the Angel characters.

Warning: In later chapters there will be a Wesley and Angel pairing. But till then please enjoy and review. Also sorry if their are any spelling or grammar errors I missed.

* * *

"Wesley how did you get here?" Holtz asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm looking for Conner, now where is he?" Wesley demanded.

Holtz just laughed. "You can't tell, it's been five years since I left and look who's here to visit."

"It has not been five years." Wesley said.

"Well according to my calculations that's a yes it has been five years." Holtz said smugly.

"So then…" Wesley said looking down at the boy.

"Yes you all missed at least a lovely five years of him growing up. Now where's Angelus?"

"He's not here I'm afraid." Wesley said kneeling down to get a better look at Connor. "My how you've grown since I last saw you…a couple days ago." Wesley said still in shock.

"He's not here? So they just sent you?" Holtz asked.

"No, their not really talking to me anymore, and if I even see them they'll probably try to kill me." Wesley said absently.

"Who are you again?" Connor asked glaring at Wesley in response to being stared at.

"My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pyrce, I am…I was a friend of you're birth father…and his employee."

"So you got fired and cut off from them all for just doing what you thought was right." Holtz said with a scornful laugh.

"So it seems." Wesley said. "So how long has it been exactly since you've been here?" Wesley asked standing up.

"About a five and a half years, I gave up waiting for you guys to follow about three years ago, and now it seems the bookworm's the only one that found me." Holtz said.

"Father, how do you know him and he's talking about that bad guy right? The blood thirsty vampire?" Connor asked looking up at Holtz.

"He and I we're enemies…I suppose, he's the reason you're with me and not with Angelus." Holtz said.

"So is he a good guy or is he bad?" Connor asked.

"It's up to you to decided what you make of him." Holtz said before walking back into the cave.

Connor looked at Wesley for a while before nodding. "Is Angelus really really evil? Father said that Angelus killed his family and lot and lots of people."

Wesley sighed, "He has a soul now, things with a soul are suppose to be good, and he is trying really hard to help the world, to save the people around him. He wanted to protect you, to raise you and take care of you. But I thought he was going to hurt you and took you away, I didn't want you to be killed or Angel to be devastated." Wesley said sadly.

"But Angelus still killed tons of people and he is still a vampire." Connor said.

"Yes but he's trying to make amends. And it's Angel not Angelus, Angelus is evil, Angel is good." Wesley said.

"Angelus-"

"Angel."

"Whatever, he still killed and ate tons of people, he tormented them before eating them." Connor said.

"That's true but everyone makes mistakes. And now he's fixing them."

"He's still bad." Connor said defiantly, crossing his arms across his chest. "And now I have his blood in me…I hate it."

"Connor-"

"What's you're world like?" Connor interrupted, sitting down on the grass.

"It's…well hard to explain. It's a place of mixed cultures. Humans seem to be the main occupence of the world but demons and monsters lurk in the dark corners. Not all demons are bad though. I've been told that my predecessor, Doyle, a half demon. He lost his life saving others. Then theirs Lorne who use to own Caritas, a sanctuary for humans and demons alike. He doesn't really fight, he prefers to sing and give people advice. Slowly I'm beginning to find more demons that are good, or at least haven't tried to kill me. There are evil lawyers that work at Wolfram and Hart. The world is large and difficult to explain, but almost all of the world knows nothing of demons or the evils that Angel and the rest of us fought…that they may still be fighting when their not trying to find you." Wesley said sitting down next to Connor beneath the tree.

Wesley then sat up quickly, "This tree isn't human eating kind is it?" he asked.

"No." Connor said and Wesley relaxed. "It only eats once three hundred years, and then it just eats whatever's closest."

Wesley sat up again and Connor laughed. "Father and I think that it won't be hungry again for another year or so."

"Everything in this world seems dangerous." Wesley said with a sigh.

"That's because everything is." Holtz said looking down at the two. "It's also the best training ground for a warrior."

"You're training?" Wesley asked.

"I'm practicing, but I'm teaching Connor." Holtz said handing Wesley and Connor homemade and badly made cups.

Wesley looked down at the thick grayish stuff that smelled foul. "What is it?"

"It's good for you. Don't worry I don't plan on killing you, you might be able to keep an eye on Connor for a while and maybe teach him something that I haven't, I'm going to catch dinner." he said walking into the forest.

Wesley looked over at Connor who quickly gulped down his drink then looked back at Connor curiously.

Wesley eyed his drink warily then drank it quickly. When he was done he fought to keep the thick drink down.

"What…is this?" Wesley asked blinking back tears as the strong spices burned his throat.

"Water." Connor said.

"This is not water or even related to it." Wesley said shaking his head.

"It is water. Father takes it from the stream and purify's it." Connor said.

"Well it's different from what we've got back home." Wesley said.

"How's it different?" Connor asked curious about a world he didn't remember.

"Well for one it's liquid." Wesley said.

The day continued and Wesley and Connor slowly became relaxed in one another's presence. Connor showed Wesley around and told him about his world and all the projects that he was working on. In return Wesley answered Connor's many questions about his birth world. While Wesley continued trying to overrun what Holtz had taught Connor about Angel.

Holtz returned later that night with some gruesome demon on his back, dead. He set it down in front of Wesley and Connor he turned to Wesley. "Mind helping me?" he asked.

Wesley stood up and helped prepare the meal but was grossed out from actually making the meal that he ate very little of it. The rest of the day Connor followed Wesley around asking more questions about his home world how things worked, he was amazed by cars and guns and other things that we're automatic.

Wesley felt something tug at his wrist and he noticed the tattoo glowing slightly and he felt himself being pulled away. He looked down at Connor and then over at Holtz. "I have to go it seems, but I'll be back." he said before disappearing.

He found himself back at the library with Mr. Eileas nearby making tea. "Welcome back, I forgot to tell you that it doesn't last very long." Mr. Eileas said.

"How long was I gone?" Wesley asked.

"You basically just left." Mr. Eileas said.

"Can I go back?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, but you remember that you can't move anyone else around but yourself. You can't bring the child back." Mr. Eileas said.

"I know, I'm trying to inform Connor that his father isn't that bad before I try and transfer him or get Angel to him." Wesley said with a sigh.

"Well you can go back on your break, till then you have to work." Mr. Eileas said with a smile.

Wesley nodded and after Mr. Eileas explained how everything worked he left to help the patrons find books or something else.


	7. The last visit to Quor'Toth

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Angel characters or places.

Warning: In later chapters there will be Angel and Wesley pairing.

* * *

Wesley, on his lunch break went off somewhere quiet to figure out how to get back to Quor'Toth. He studied the bracelet still perplexed on how it worked as a whole, how it got him there and back when he looked up and found himself in Quor'Toth. That or the library had been taken over by forest within minutes.

"Wesley!" Connor said running forward and hugging Wesley.

"Hello Connor." Wesley said. "My how you've grown." Wesley said looking at the older Connor.

"You made it in time for Connor's seventh birthday. This time difference is very annoying." Holtz said shaking his head. "The boy has been waiting to see you for a year or two."

"I'm sorry Connor, I had to work." Wesley said.

"For such a long time?" Connor asked.

"For you it was long…but there's a time difference, time goes faster here then back home." Wesley explained.

"Oh." Connor said not quite sure how that worked.

"Did I hear Holtz correct? Is it really you're seventh birthday?" Wesley asked.

"Yes it is." Connor said proudly.

"Congratulations are in order then." Wesley said lifting the boy up with a smile.

"Seems like he took after you since you're last visit." Holtz said with a sigh. "Questioning everything now."

"Really?" Wesley said with slight surprise.

"I'm guessing the vampire didn't follow you here?" Holtz asked changing the topic.

"No. I still haven't seen Angel. I've been working the entire time. I'm currently on break. It is still mind boggling at how time moves so differently." Wesley said.

"So it's the same day there?" Holtz asked. "This really isn't doing me to well. I would've liked to make Angel suffer for a long long time. But we'll have died before a years up back home." Holtz said with a sigh. "Well come along. We just caught a nice large breakfast." Holtz said lifting the demon over his shoulder.

Wesley set Connor back down on the ground and followed them back to their home. They must have moved over the years because they weren't at the cave anymore, instead they easily scaled a nearby tree.Wesley looked at the tree unsure on how to get up it. Then a make shift rope whacked him on the head. He took it and climbed up the tree with only a little difficulty.

"Why'd you move?" Wesley asked.

"The tree got hungry." Hotz said.

"It woke up in the middle of the night and ate our home. We got out because both of us sleep so lightly…though Father says he sleeps with one eye open but I've never been up long enough to verify that." Connor elaborated.

"I'm going to get breakfast cooked. Keep an eye out for bat demons." Holtz told Connor before leaving the tree, dropping down from the edge of the tree house.

"Bat demon?" Wesley asked.

"That's what Father calls it. The other demons call them Baonem." Connor said.

"The other demons?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, I know their language. Occasionally if I get bored I decided to talk to one for a while, it's interesting though they don't have a lot to talk about for some reason. It's usually just die, death, blood, or food." Connor said with a sigh.

"Well it's you're seventh birthday. What did you and Holtz have planned?" Wesley asked, deciding not to question Connor further about talking to demons.

"He was gonna show me how to capture a Baonem and how to use it to see the rest of Quor'Toth." Connor said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun…dangerous fun…that might include bone breaking." Wesley said.

"Father says I have really strong bones because of my birth parents." Connor said, not worried.

Holtz came back with cooked food and Wesley was about to turn his serving away when he remembered that he was on his lunch break but he still didn't like the food at all.

During the meal Wesley looked in his pocket for something to give Connor as a birthday gift. He found a couple pieces of candy he had dropped in his pocket after dealing with the children at the library and a book that hadn't been there before. He turned away from the others for a moment and looked through the book. It was in good condition and the text was easy to read. When he finished flipping through it words flashed across the page.

Just in case you need a gift. Mr. Eileas

Wesley shook his head, he'd have to ask Mr. Eileas how he'd done that without him noticing it. From what Wesley could tell the book was an adventure novel, one with hero's, action, and happy endings. He put the book back in his pocket and smiled at the two.

"So bat demon riding is what you two plan on doing today?" Wesley asked.

"Yes it is, does the book worm want to come?" Holtz asked, clearly amused at the idea of Wesley riding on the back of a flying demon.

Connor nodded, "You should come with us."

Wesley had expected being told all about the demons and how they were caught, not asked to go along and break a few bone for the sake of fun. He looked back and forth between the dirty faces in front of him, one amused the other happier than the last time he'd seen Connor.

"I'll try." Wesley said, inwardly sighing at agreeing with such dangers.

* * *

The Baonem was exactly what Holtz called it, a bat demon. It was taller than Holtz and Wesley put together. And its wing span was twice as large as that. It had fangs that showed when it hissed, a putrid breath, and bits of flesh stuck to the teeth. Wesley instantly recoiled but Holtz and Connor went to capture it and a couple of its friends. One they accidentally killed and the other two glared at their captors. One spat a purple glob at Wesley who ducted and looked behind him, the glob had eaten through five trees that we're making inhuman screams.

"Wesley, come on." Connor said from the back of one of the Baonem, mostly hidden in its fur.

Wesely walked over curiously and cautiously, only to be vaulted onto the creature by Holtz. Connor grinned back at Wesley who was rapidly gripping at the coarse fur to keep from falling.

"Well this should be interesting." Wesley murmured when he righted himself and Holtz explained how to fly the captured demon. He gathered what he could only guess as a crude attempt at reigns before following Holtz's example with Connor's much needed help. Soon the creature was moving its wings back causing such a gust of wind that Wesley almost fell off.

Connor spoke quickly in a language that Wesley could only grasp parts of, to the bat demon that growled a reply. They were soon up in the sky and in a few wing beats they could no longer see the individual trees, just a splash of green.

A couple gray clouds threatening with lightning whipped past them leaving them covered with a coat of water. Connor ignored this and looked about below him with amazed eyes. Wesley couldn't help but feel the same as he looked below them with curiosity.

There were no known maps of this place back home and probably never would be. Wesley looked at the dark landscape below, it looked pretty in a sort of dangerous way. He had an urge to explore all the land that showed like a painting beneath him, very very few humans had ever walked across any of that land and he was curious. He was sure that if he asked, Connor would tell him that parts of the land beneath them would sooner swallow them whole rather than deal with them walking upon it. He also remembered the plants that had taken a liking to the stick he had poked it with, as well as things had a habit of spitting acid.

Wesley looked down at Connor who was tugging at his sleeve and pointing in front of them. The wind had picked up and it would've been a waste of breath to try and yell over the howls. Wesley looked in front of them and saw a rather large cloud that he could almost swear had eyes. It was busy shooting lighting down at the things beneath it rumbling when it hit something on the ground.

Wesley looked over at Holtz who was rapidly changing direction to go around the cloud. Wesley followed the idea only not as fast and ended up grazing the end of the cloud, ending up with a bit of shock that wasn't so bad, more like he had rubbed his feet against a wool carpet and then touched something. They both ended up with another layer of water on them.

Wesley spent the rest of the flight following Holtz and being much more aware. The sky seemed to be just as dangerous as the ground. Holtz landed his Baonem demon on a large black stone that rested in the snowy landscape. Wesley shivered at the sudden change in the weather and once again followed Holtz's example on landing.

They got off the creature, Connor easily and Wesley more or less slid off crashing to the ground, which was luckily soft white snow.

"We must've gone really far for it to be so snowy." Wesley commented as he stood up and pulled his coat closer around him.

"Not really this is about as far away as a couple counties away. All climates are messed up here." Holtz said before sitting down on the stone and motioning for Connor to sit as well.

From when Wesley had fallen on the stone he knew how cold the thing was and so he just stood shivering slightly.

They sat there for a while watching the snow of a blizzard go past. Holtz seeming only barely bothered by the icy shards cutting at him and Connor seemed completely fine with all of it. Wesley was about to ask what they were doing when Connor jumped up with his dagger out and launched himself out into the snowy wasteland. Wesley rushed to the edge as Connor disappeared from view and then popped up again with a rather large gold colored fish about as big as him wriggling in his grip.

"Snow fish." was all that Holtz said as he split the fish open and started to make the food slightly more edible.

Connor grinned up at Wesley. "I'm very good at catching those." he said with a smile.

Wesley smiled back, relieved that Connor hadn't disappeared for good beneath layers of snow. "I see." he said.

They had lunch and Connor blabbered happily about the last year or so, about all the new ways he'd learned to hunt. Wesley frowned at certain parts that Holtz just ignored.

Afterwards Wesley told Connor a couple stories that Connor requested and listened to intently. Most we're more questions about L.A. and the Hyperion.During a break in the story telling Wesley decided it would be a good time to give Connor his gifts, the candy and book.

"Well since it's your birthday and all it wouldn't be right if I didn't give you a gift." Wesley said, cold fingers finding the gifts in his pockets.

Both Holtz and Connor looked up at that, neither had expected Wesley to have anything for Connor. Wesley smiled and looked down at Connor who was sitting next to him and told him to hold out his hands. Connor did as he was asked and waited as colorful things covered in clear wrapping dropped in his hands.

"What are these?" Connor asked curiously.

"Candy. Remove the clear plastic and eat them." Wesley said as he fished out the book and held it out in front of Connor.

"Of course a book." Holtz said with a sigh.

"You can use it to teach him how to read." Wesley said looking up at Holtz.

"How much will reading help him here?" Holtz asked gesturing around him.

"If he ever leaves it will be a great asset for him and he may enjoy reading, when he's not fighting. It might get rid of boredom when there's nothing for either of you to do." Wesley said slightly more sharply than he had intended.

"Fine. I'll teach Connor how to read." Holtz said reluctantly.

"You should probably teach him how to do math as well." Wesley suggested.

"I've done that already. He can count all of the demons around him very well."

Connor had tuned both of them out and was flipping through the pages staring at the strange black marks on the pages. He looked surprised when more of the strange marks appeared on the front page in a different way then the rest of the marks. He tugged at Wesley's sleeve and pointed at the book at the marks.

"What's this, it wasn't there a second ago." Connor said frantically.

Wesley looked down at the book and smiled, thanking Mr. Eileas again. "It says: Happy Birthday Connor, and its signed Wesley." Wesley said pointing to each word as he read them.

"So that's my name, and that's yours?" Connor said pointing at the black marks.

Wesley nodded.

Connor turned to Holtz. "What does you're name look like father?" he asked curiously. Holtz sighed and glared over Connor's head at Wesley. Wesley just smiled and ruffled Connor's hair.

"Are you gonna try you're candy?" Wesley asked.

Connor picked up one of the bright colors and nodded before carefully opening the little package he then popped it in his mouth and after a while he grinned. "They're very yummy, thank you Wesley." He said hugging Wesley.

"You're welcome Connor." Wesley said.

Connor finished munching on the piece of candy in his mouth and put the rest in his homemade bag along with the book.

"Shall we go?" Holtz asked standing up and walking back to the Baonem.

* * *

Halfway back home they took a different direction and were going across the desert. The heat rolled up to them in waves. Wesley took off his jacket and set it across his lap. He looked around at the cloudless sky and relaxed before looking down at the sandy dunes beneath them. It was only because of this that he saw it. Whatever it was burst through the sand and rushed toward them with lightning speed. He leaned forward and pulled Connor to him, covering Connor so he wouldn't get hurt as much. He didn't think he'd have enough time to get away from it.

It's claws extended while Wesley tried to get the bat demon to move quicker out of the way. The claws reached Wesley's back ripping at the skin but not grabbing a hold of him. It tried to reach for his neck but couldn't get a hold of it yet. Wesley remembered the dagger that he kept near his shoe, no longer duct tapping it to his ankle after learning that lesson the hard way. While the creature kept tearing at his back trying to get a hold. Wesley tried to reach for his dagger. Connor turned in his grasp and looked at the creature.

"Wesley?" Connor asked worriedly.

"One moment." Wesley murmured finally grasping the dagger, whirling around and tossing the dagger. At the same time the creature dug its claw across Wesley's now exposed chest but could only reach his shoulder and tried to rip it from the rest of him. Wesley watched as the creature cried out in pain it's leathery wings becoming limp as it hurtled back to the sand, the dagger between it's eyes (all six of them), orange blood splattered on Wesley. The sand opened up and swallowed the dead demon, sending up a wave of sand that burned Wesley's wounds.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked looking at Connor curiously. He really hoped the demon hadn't gotten past him to Connor.

"I'm fine." Connor said watching the red blood roll down Wesley's arm.

"Nice shot." Holtz said as he flew past, their Baonem following.

On the ground, or more accurately, the trees, they began to patch up Wesley's back with the most foul smelling gunk Wesley had every had the displeasure of smelling.

"Father is right, that was a good shot." Connor said happily bandaging up Wesley's shoulder. "You barely looked, how'd you do that?"

"Lots of practice." Wesley said through gritted teeth as his back stung. "That thing wasn't poisonous was it?"

"No only the females are, that one was clearly male." Holtz said.

"Yes, clearly." Wesley said with a bit of sarcasm.

When Connor was done Wesley carefully put his jacket back on. Connor smiled proudly at his bandaging job. "Now I can't smell the blood anymore." he commented his approval.

"Thank you." Wesley said. "I think I should be going soon." Wesley said standing up as he felt the familiar tugging.

"But you'll come back soon right?" Connor said hopefully.

"I'll try to come back tonight…or rather…it'd be I guess two more years possibly. My math could still be off." Wesley said thoughtfully.

"I'll hold you too that." Connor said with a nod. He then rushed forward and gave Wesley a hug. "Thank you for the candy and the book Wesley!" he said with a smile.

Wesley grimaced then managed a smile. "You're welcome, Happy Birthday Connor. Holtz don't forget to teach him how to read and hopefully write as well." Wesley said.

"We'll see." Holtz said.

"Good bye you two." Wesley said when Connor let go and he disappeared.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 7, I hope you liked it. Next up we get to see what Angel has in store, but first back to the library.


	8. Midnight Snack

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of it's characters.

Warning: Angel and Wesley pairing will be starting soon...possibly.

* * *

Wesley looked around the library and at the chair that had fallen over from his return and his uneaten lunch. He grabbed a hold of the desk as pain rippled across him from his back, shoulder, and chest.

"Welcome back." Knena said happily bouncing nearby. She walked over to him and looked at his face. "Are you sick?" Knena asked.

"No, I'll be fine in just a bit." Wesley said taking a deep breath and straightening.

"Well that's good, being sick is horrible, I usually turn purple or get boils." She said sadly.

Wesley smiled at her and picked up his sandwich not at all hungry anymore.

"Are you gonna eat that?" she asked looking at the sandwich hungrily.

"You can have it if you want it." Wesley said holding the sandwich out to her.

She grinned happily and took it away from him quickly munching on it. Wesley walked back to the main room followed by Knena who was humming while she ate.

He paused next to Mr. Eileas. "I don't know how you knew about it being his birthday or anything but thank you." Wesley said.

Mr. Eileas smiled. "You're welcome, and do take time to heal." he said before disappearing between shelves, off to help a patron.

Wesley shook his head bemused before going to work, with Knena happily helping him.

* * *

By the time Wesley was done working it was late at night. He now knew the way back and forth between his home and the library so he didn't need Knena to lead him back this time. Wesley walked down the alleyway taking a short cut to his apartment. With his apartment building in view he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He could feel eyes on him. He was about to ask who it was when they beat him to it.

"I don't know how you got out of your apartment without me noticing but I have been waiting a long time for you." A very familiar voice hissed.

"Angel?" Wesley said turning to look around in the dark but unable to see anything in the shadows. He was unsure how to go forward with this. He could try to run to his apartment but he doubted he'd make it before he was caught. But then again who said this meeting was a deadly one? Wesley's common sense told his optimism to shut up. There was no way this was a pleasant meeting.

"You guessed correctly." Angel growled.

The next thing Wesley noticed was the pain in his back. Angel had his hand around his neck and he was pinned to the brick wall. Wesley gasped in pain, the pressure on his back hurt a lot and he felt slightly dizzy but managed to keep conscious. Now would not have been a good time to black out.

"So how are you doing Wesley?" Angel asked. "Managing to stay alive it seems. You don't seem too bad. Found a new job yet or still looking? I mean you don't really have a wide variety of things you can do. And those things that you can do you screw up on a regular bases." Angel said then paused waiting for Wesley to reply.

"I'm fine, thank you." Wesley managed to say. He wasn't ready to tell Angel about Connor yet. Connor still glared when Wesley talked about him but he was opening up to the idea of giving Angel a chance. Then he had to find a way to get Connor back to this world. Or to get Angel to Connor. He had a lot to do but he needed to make sure it all worked before telling Angel about it.

Angel glanced at Wesley then noticed the tattoo decorating Wesley's arm. He lifted it up and pressed it painfully against the brick so he could get a look at the design.

"I never saw you as one to get a tattoo." Angel said shaking his head. "I guess I really don't know you. I would've expected something of meaning though rather than random swirls and designs. Maybe an ancient text or spell but no."

"It wasn't really expected." Wesley said for some reason not scared of Angel. He just didn't want to disappoint Connor.

"You're doing fine, you're not scared, and you have a tattoo." Angel said. "You don't seem to regret taking my son from me. You don't even seem to be trying to make amends. Do you know why I'm here? Use that brain of yours and tell me why I'm here." Angel growled.

Wesley looked at Angel. "To do something rather than nothing." Wesley said. "You miss Connor and can't find a way to get back to the way things were. So rather than staying locked inside you decided to do something. It's the best you can do when there's nothing you can do." Wesley said sadly, it was the way he himself had been feeling earlier.

"You took him away from me! I trusted you but you couldn't trust me." Angel growled changing into his vampire form. Angel removed his hand from Wesley's neck and replaced it with his fangs. He drank Wesley's blood till there was barely enough to keep him alive.

Angel let go of Wesley and let him fall to the ground looking with sightless eyes, but still conscious. "I'm not going to drain you of all you're blood. I'm going to let you bleed to death knowing that you betrayed the people who were your friends and that they won't come to save you. You'll die and no one will truly care." Angel growled, "Think over what you've done as you die, know how much I hate you right now." he said before disappearing into the night.

* * *

The door opened and everyone looked up. Angel walked in and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Wesley's dead." he said before walking to his office.

Cordelia and Groo looked at each other confused since they had just gotten back that day and had no clue what was going on. Fred and Gunn, who had been hoping Angel would think better of what he'd done, filled the other two on what had happened while Lorne just sunk into his chair.

Cordelia shook her head. "But that's no reason to kill him!" she murmured. "I mean Angel hasn't always been the nicest of people he's done horrible things and people don't come back and try to kill him for that…ok some do but still!" she said. "Wesley made a mistake, maybe if we had him here with us trying to fix his mistake…"

"Cordelia, Angel said Wesley's dead. D-E-A-D. He can't help us now. I don't even know if he could have earlier." Gunn said. "Besides we're all still mad at him or were." he said not looking up.

"This isn't good." Cordelia said collapsing on the round chair/couch in the lobby next to Gunn, Fred, Lorne, and Groo. They all nodded in agreement, none really wanting to talk anymore.

* * *

The end of chapter 8, thank you for still reading. I hope to get the rest of this story posted soon. (sorry it took so long) Isehart


	9. Welcome to LA

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel characters or places.

Warning: There will be Angel and Wesley pairing. (short chapter)

* * *

Connor had found a way to L.A. and so had Holtz. Holtz was resting while Connor looked at the new land around him curiously. He was in the Hyperion and he quickly ran out.

"Who was that?" Cordelia asked looking at the dead demon in front of them.

"Connor." Angel said with surprise.

* * *

Connor snuck back into the Hyperion and tiptoed to the office and flipped through the books skimming the pages, sounding out words he didn't know with a whisper. He was looking for Wesley but couldn't find anything from him. The city was larger than he had ever thought. The only clue he had was the Hyperion. He heard a yawn and crouched, ready to pounce.

Lorne had heard movement and walked down the stairs in search of what it was. He found Connor glaring up at him. Lorne took a step back in surprise at the venom rolling off the child he had days before helped take care of and now was a teenager.

Connor was about to pounce and kill the strange green demon when he remembered something Wesley had told him about the good demons that occasionally helped out and were harmless. He stood up and walked past Lorne having not found anything on Wesley, only to run into Angel.

"Hello son." Angel said with a smile.

Connor glared up at Angel then looked around Lorne was leaning against the front desk, Cordelia and Groo were rushing in through the front door yelling something about a new vision. Fred and Gunn were walking down the stairs sleepily. He continued to look around hoping that there was some possibility that Wesley would follow.

Everyone became silent when they saw Connor looking around. He then turned to Angel and glared. "Where's Wesley, everyone else is here." He growled.

"He's gone, I killed him I believe yesterday for taking you away." Angel said thinking that Connor was mad at Wesley.

Connors eyes widened a fraction. "You did what?" he asked.

"I killed Wesley." Angel said. "Now why did you come by son? If you're tired we can make a bed for you, there are plenty of rooms." Angel said with a soft smile holding out his hand to his son.

Connor whipped away from Angel's hand. "You're the reason he never came back! How dare you kill Wesley! He was wrong you aren't good you are evil! My father was right you're nothing but a demon that wears a sheep's skin! Wesley was my friend. He was telling me how great you all were and here you all are dealing with his death as if he's the demon. He was trying to find a way to get me back to all of you. That's what Father said. But he never came back and I thought it was my fault because he protected me on my birthday." Connor said unable to stop talking, his voice yelling. He was shaking with anger and grief. "He was good, he…how could you?" he murmured he broke away from all of them. "I hate you all!" he said before slamming the door front door shut, the glass breaking.

They stared at each other in shock.

"Wesley found Connor." Gunn said in surprise.

"And I killed him before he could tell us…before he could perfect it and bring my son back." Angel said sinking to the ground.

Groo looked at Cordelia who was swaying from the news. "I'll take care of it." he said helping her to a chair and taking off to save the innocent.

* * *

The end of chapter 9, hope you liked it. Isehart


	10. Ghost

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel characters or the places in the television show Angel.

Warning: Angel and Wesley pairing.

* * *

"Here kitty kitty." Knena said looking under the bed at the small kitten that was shivering and had been ever since it had sensed the vampire at the door. Mr. Eileas tapped his foot against the floor and despite itself the kitten became curious and tried to pounce on the moving object. Knena scooped it up in her arms and smiled at Mr. Eileas.

"Thank you!" she said before going to the fridge and looking for a way to feed the kitten.

Mr. Eileas looked over at Nen, the two of them had both been taking turns taking care of Wesley. It took a lot of concentration but they were managing to keep him alive just so long as his blood multiplied to the correct amount so that he could survive. They were both to old to help any longer than that.

"This is why I hate vampires." Nen mumbled sourly as he sat across from the bed on a chair nearby the bed.

"You just don't like anyone do you?" Mr. Eileas teased.

Nen just grunted in response as Knena hopped back in, the kitten laying stiff on her head, shivering in fear. It pounced onto the bed next to Wesley when it had a chance and curled up on his chest.

"He has a lot of scars on his neck." Knena said taking a closer look.

"Yes he does." Mr. Eileas said sadly.

* * *

Wesley's eyes flitted open to find an old Spiflu demon staring down at him with a gruff expression.

"He's finally up." Nen said.

Wesley sat up and looked around at the familiar settings of his room, he felt something slide down his chest and land in his lap. He looked down at the kitten that was meowing in complaint.

"How'd…?" Wesley whispered his throat sore and bruised.

"Walking past, you looked dead." Nen said.

"We looked through your pockets and found you're wallet which said where you lived and we found your keys too!" Knena informed happily.

"You're not in the hospital because vampires can go in there. So instead you're here." Mr. Eileas said from a chair nearby.

"Thank you." Wesley murmured rubbing his head. He looked at his hand and noticed it was bruised from Angel.

He watched as the tattoo shattered and broke leaving a sparkling trail in the air. Wesley began to panic he looked at Mr. Eileas with wide eyes.

"Don't worry you're friend found a way here, it's no longer needed." Mr. Eileas said. "It served its purpose."

Knena disappeared into the kitchen then came back with some soup and handed it to Wesley. "You need to eat," she said plopping down on the bed next to Wesley.

"Thank you." Wesley whispered before eating.

* * *

"I have a mind to yell at this vampire." Nen growled as he watched Wesley try and get himself moving and ready for the day.

Mr. Eileas smiled, "Since when have you wanted to stick you're nose in someone else's business?"

"I'd rather do it then her." Nen said pointing to Knena who was pacing and mumbling about a speech she was going to give the unknown vampire.

"Wesley, you shouldn't be moving around so much." Mr. Eileas warned.

"I know." came Wesley's soft reply. "But if Connor is here then I must find him. I'm now so close to fixing my mistake I have to take care of it now. I don't want to waste my chance."

"First you need to name you're cat!" Knena said turning and scooping up the kitten and holding it in front of Wesley.

Wesley looked over at the two of them. The cat struggling to get away from the demon and to Wesley.

"It may not be original for a black cat but Midnight. Because I'm pretty sure that's when he started trying to wake me up." Wesley said. The cat meowed in agreement.

Wesley then got up and got dressed slowly, the door shut. He moved at a timed pace having learned to take things easy when he got hurt. His neck still stung and he walked over to the mirror and looked at the two puncture wounds on his neck, they were already starting to close.

He then went out to the living room and carefully put his bag on his shoulder and headed to the door. Midnight got free from Knena and ran after him. The two Spiflu demons and Mr. Eileas waited for a moment then followed as well.

* * *

Wesley tried to remember about all the things he told Connor about and checked each spot but couldn't find him. After hours of searching he sat down tiredly and turned to Mr. Eileas and Nen, Knena was happily chasing a couple birds.

"Do you have any idea?" he asked.

"I know where we can get information." Mr. Eileas said leading them to the library.

Mr. Eileas shuffled around the cool library then walked across to where a young demon sat hidden beneath robes. He spoke softly and the demon looked up. It listened then nodded pulling out a piece of paper and wrote on it. He then handed it to Mr. Eileas. Mr. Eileas walked back to Wesley and handed him the paper.

"He was last seen there." Mr. Eileas said with a smile. "You can have the day off by the way."

"I'm so sorry, I forgot all about work." he murmured.

"I know."

"How is the library open if you're not here?" Wesley asked.

"It's a secret." Mr. Eileas said. "Now come along we have a friend of yours to find."

* * *

Wesley knocked on the motel door, he leaned down and scooped Midnight up into his arms and begun to pet the kitten while he waited. Knena was standing next to him bouncing happily on her feet. Nen and Mr. Eileas were sitting in a restaurant across the street.

After a while the door opened and a sleepy teenager stood in the doorway. Connor's eyes opened wide when he saw Wesley. He flung the door the rest of the way opened and gave Wesley a hug, nearly knocking him off his feet. Midnight meowed in protest.

Connor looked at the moving thing curiously. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's a kitty." Knena said with a smile.

Connor looked at Wesley. "Is she a good demon?" he asked. "And what's a 'kitty'?"

"It's a pet." Holtz said from where he was leaning against the doorway. "You take care of them, that ones just a baby."

"She is my friend Knena." Wesley said. "Knena this is Connor, and that is Holtz." Wesley introduced them.

Knena smiled and took Midnight from Wesley petting the kitten happily.

"I was told you were dead." Connor said looking at the ground.

"I probably would have been with out some help." Wesley said.

"Well come in." Connor said moving and letting Wesley and Knena in the motel room.

* * *

"I will not!" Connor said.

"I agree with that." Holtz said.

"But he is your father." Wesley said. They had been arguing about patching things up for a couple hours at least.

"Holtz is my father, that vampire tried to kill you!" Connor said unable to figure out why Wesley was still defending Angel.

"I'll go with you." Wesley said.

"He'll probably try and kill you again!" Connor said.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Holtz asked.

"It's all I can do." Wesley said softly looking at the kitten resting on his lap.

"Do you have a death wish?" Connor asked.

"He's not evil." Wesley said.

"Yes he is!" Connor yelled.

"That's just what Holtz has been telling you." Wesley said.

"And it's because what he tried to do to you, he tried to kill you." Connor said.

Wesley sighed and stood up. "If I can't get you to go back and at least have a pleasant conversation with your father…If I can't return things then the least I can do is apologize." Wesley murmured walking to the door followed by Knena.

Connor mumbled a couple curses before following Wesley, Holtz decided he didn't want to miss this and followed as well.

* * *

Angel looked up as the door opened and watched a ghost walk through the door.

"Wesley?" he managed to choke out, everyone else's heads shot up and looked at Wesley who walked over to them.

Wesley stood before Angel. "I'm sorry Angel." he whispered.

"You're sorry?" Angel said suddenly angry with the ghost before him. "You decide now is a good time to say you're sorry?" he said.

"I thought if I could bring him back you'd forgive me or at least not hate me as much. You were right I screw up a lot even on what I am good at. Being a watcher was just a joke as well as trying to be a rogue demon hunter. But the best part of my life was helping you guys help the innocent. I missed that, I just didn't want anyone filled with despair if something happened to Connor, but then I ended up doing what I didn't want to do." he said softly.

"SHUT UP!" Angel said about to lunge at Wesley. He didn't want to be hallucinating right now, he was having a bad enough day.

"Don't." Connor said running forward and holding his arms out to protect Wesley. "If you want to prove to me that you aren't evil then you'll forgive him and won't try to kill him again." Connor said looking his father straight in the eye.

Holtz walked in slowly and whacked Wesley on the head. "You're way too troublesome." Holtz said.

"Father, don't hit Wesley!" Connor growled.

Holtz rolled his eyes. "What's another bruise, he's covered with them. He still hasn't healed from your birthday. It's probably only been a day." Holtz said.

"I must agree with the child, he has enough bruises." Mr. Eileas said walking in followed by Nen and Knena.

"You mean I'm not hallucinating?" Angel asked.

"You're not." Nen said.

Knena walked over to Angel and put her hands on her hips glaring up at Angel. "Mr. Vampire, I'm very mad at you. You hurt my friend. It's bad enough the last time he got hurt, the wind could've knocked him over. But this time he was already knocked over. If you're not evil then you don't go around trying to kill librarians. Librarians are very important, they help me find books. And Wesley gave me his sandwich. He's…Grandpa I'm hungry." she said getting distracted by the growling in her stomach.

Nen laughed softly. "We'll go get something in a bit ok?" he said.

Knena then nodded and turned back to Angel. "Bad vampire." she said stalking over to Wesley and hugging him only to steal Midnight from him. She grinned and rubbed her nose against the kittens.

Wesley just chuckled softly as the kitten cried in complaint.

"So he's real, you're real and there's a bunch of demons in my hotel." Angel said sitting down.

"Well two isn't a lot." Wesley said. "And they're relatively harmless."

"That's what you think." Nen commented but they ignored him.

"That's great to know." Angel said sarcastically.

"But I am sorry." Wesley said.

Angel looked up at Wesley then at Connor and Holtz. "What about Holtz?" he asked.

"What about me Angelus?" Holtz asked.

"What do you plan on doing now that you're back?" Angel asked. "You already have my son." he said softly.

Holtz looked at Angel and then at Connor. "I still haven't forgiven you but we'll see what happens." he said, "But I'm amazed at how Wesley continued to fight for you even when you abandoned him and tried to kill him. So I'll just watch. If you turn evil you'll be dead." Holtz said patting Connor on the shoulder before leaving.

"If you're nice to Wesley I may think about spending time with you." Connor said.

Wesley looked over at Connor for a while, "It's ok Connor. You don't have to bargain you should get to know him any way. He's your father, he's a warrior for good, a champion. You were a gift to him and he loved you very much and probably still does." Wesley said. "You don't have to protect me. I will live, I managed a life before all of this, and I'm sure I can after it. I've learned enough lessons to fill a book and I keep learning. I have a nice job with interesting people. All I wanted was to say that I'm sorry. I've done that and now I may leave." Wesley said. "Hold out your hand."

Connor held out his hand and watched as a colorful piece of candy was dropped into his palm. "Get to know the family that loves you." he said before leaving.

Connor sat down next to Angel and looked over the piece of candy sadly rolling it around in his hand.

After a couple minutes Angel looked at the others who were just staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"He brought Connor back to you and you just sit there!" Fred said.

"She has a point Angel cakes." Lorne said.

"Well what did you want me to say? He's already gone. He didn't really give me time to let things sink in." Angel growled. "I was so angry at him and now what? Now I'm just tired and confused."

"Were you really looking for me?" Connor asked voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, we all were, but it was frustrating when we couldn't find a way to you, it was suppose to be impossible." Angel said.

"But Wesley did it." Connor said pulling a book out of his bag and looking at the worn paperback.

"I don't know how he did that." Angel said with a sigh as everyone else walked over and sat next to them.

"His tattoo, it's was gone." Connor commented.

"Where'd you get the book?" Fred asked.

"Wesley gave it to me." Connor said tightening his hold on it.

"Do you know how to read?" Fred asked.

"Yes, Father taught me. Wesley talked him into it." Connor said.

"Oh well if you like books there are tons at the libraries nearby." Gunn said.

"Hey, didn't that little demon say that Wes was a librarian?" Cordelia asked.

"She did!" Connor said with a smile.

"It sure fits him." Gunn said.

Connor's smile left him and he looked up at Angel. "Angelus…um Angel do you really hate Wesley? Is that why you tried to kill him?"

Angel looked down at Connor then looked away. "No, I don't hate him…I tried to kill him because…I felt betrayed by a person I trusted so much…He took away my child because he couldn't trust me…How could he not trust me?" Angel murmured.

* * *

The end of chapter 10, hope you liked it. I want the kitty (Midnight) Isehart


	11. Yellow Yucky Blob demon

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or anything from Angel.

Warning: Wesley and Angel pairing.

* * *

"You sure you want to go back to work?" Mr. Eileas asked as they walked to the library.

"I'm sure." Wesley said.

"Are you sure it's fine leaving things the way you did?" Nen asked suspiciously.

"I no longer belong to that part of my life. It's a closed chapter, they didn't really need me in the first place." Wesley said with a soft smile.

"Midnight come back here!" Knena exclaimed as the kitten ran forward and climbed up Wesley's leg and into his coat pocket.

"That's not fair." Knena pouted.

Wesley laughed softly and petted the kitten who instantly purred. "Are kittens allowed in the library?" Wesley asked.

"Everyone is allowed in my library." Mr. Eileas said with a smile.

* * *

"We're out of leads." Gunn said with a sigh. "I don't know a thing about these demons. Do you know anything else about them?" Gunn asked Cordelia.

"No all I can say is yuck! Their just yellow blobs and they want to eat people." Cordelia said.

"Well we've asked everyone about yellow yucky blob demons that eat people and have nothing." Gunn said.

"I think I have an idea of someone to ask. I'll be back." Lorne said standing up.

A couple hours later Lorne walked back with a robed demon. Lorne clacked his tongue and the demon replied sharply.

"What is it Lorne?" Fred asked.

"He's annoyed because I grabbed him before he could finish his dinner, it's nothing." Lorne said before returning to talking to the demon.

The demon sighed and held out a bandaged hand. "He wants a piece of paper." Lorne said.

Connor walked around the desk and grabbed some paper and a pen. The demon continued to talk quickly to Lorne.

"He says that he has no clue about these demons but he can send us somewhere where someone may know." Lorne translated.

Connor handed the paper to the demon who instantly started writing. He then handed the paper to Angel.

"Tell him thanks." Angel said heading out to the car. They crammed in the car while Angel followed the directions. He turned down a familiar district then stopped the car and they looked around.

"Um Angel, there's nothing here." Gunn said.

"Well this is where the directions lead." Angel said handing the slip of paper over to the others.

"Well maybe it's a bit harder to see in the car." Cordelia said getting out and looking around. She kept walking then turned and disappeared.

Everyone rushed after her.

* * *

"Did you find everything you need Mrs. Menan?" Wesley asked the elderly lady.

"Yes I did thank you very much Wesley." She said giving Wesley her library card with a liver spotted hand.

"Would you like me to get someone to assist you home with all of these?" Wesley asked ringing up the twenty or so thick books.

"No I believe I will manage." she said taking back her card. "Thank you Wesley." she said gathering the books in her arms. The tiny lady was hidden by the books as she walked to the exit.

"I can't believe she does that everyday." Wesley commented shaking his head. He noticed a small mushroom demon trying to jump and reach a book so he walked over to help. He then sat down and flipped through the book he was currently reading. It was one of the rare ones that Mr. Eileas had let him read.

* * *

"Oh great it's those detectives again. How'd they managed to find this place?" Nen asked sourly.

"They probably need help with something." Mr. Eileas said getting up to go help the new patrons.

* * *

Cordelia looked around in wonder, her expression was mirrored by the others.

"May I help you?" Mr. Eileas asked from behind them.

They whirled around and looked at the familiar old man. "We're looking for a demon." Fred said.

"Would you like to flip through books in search of this demon or would you prefer to ask someone who may know?" Mr. Eileas asked.

"Ask, it's quicker." Angel said.

"Follow me then." Mr. Eileas said.

"Wesley, I believe you may be able to help these people." Mr. Eileas asked.

Midnight looked up and hissed when he noticed Angel. Wesley placed his bookmark in the book and shut it before standing up. He smiled at them.

"How may I help you?" Wesley asked leading them to a conference room.

"Big yellow blob yucky demon." Cordelia said before attacking Wesley with a hug.

"Um, Cordelia I'm not a yellow blob." Wesley said.

"That's what we're looking for." She explained.

"Ah. Now can I get you anything to drink? Tea, blood, tree sap?" Wesley asked as they sat down and stared at him.

"No were fine." Connor said.

"Alright." Wesley said pouring himself some tea. He then gathered a couple books and set them before him. He flipped through the familiar pages and then turned the book to Cordelia.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"No." she said "It had more wrinkles and no fangs."

Wesley then went back to work.

Angel watched Wesley, waiting for Wesley to do what he usually did. Talk to them, share his knowledge, or at least ask more questions. Wesley remained quiet, strictly professional. Angel stood up causing everyone but Wesley to look up.

"You're not going to even say hello? Tell us why you're here when you're no where else? You're not even going to talk to us?" Angel asked.

"If I'm here then I wouldn't be somewhere else." Wesley said. "I haven't gone anywhere."

"But you haven't even visited. You haven't said a thing to any of us in months." Angel said.

"I didn't know you wanted to talk to me or if I was allowed to visit. But I have kept in touch with Connor. He pops by my apartment from time to time." Wesley said.

"Connor?" Angel said turning to Connor.

"I didn't know you want to talk to him. I though you still needed space." Connor said with a shrug.

"Is this it?" Wesley asked turning the book to Cordelia. She shook her head saying the monster was flabbier.

"Wesley stop looking at the book!" Angel said angrily walking over and slamming the book shut.

"I believe I should warn you that this library is the safest place anywhere-"

"So you're saying you don't feel safe so you have to hide here?" Angel interrupted. "Why are you here? Because you didn't feel safe at Hyperion?"

"No I was going to suggest you calm down, it's a library you should lower your voice and a ruckus isn't the best of ideas." Wesley said looking up for the first time at Angel.

"I know you're a paranoid person Wesley but what do you expect me to do? I'm not going to hurt you." Angel said. "Why are you having so many problems trusting me?"

"What are you talking about Angel?" Wesley asked confused. "I'm just trying to help you find a demon. Shouldn't you be trying to find this thing so you can save you're innocent?"

"Just answer my question. Are you here because you don't feel safe at the Hyperion, is that why you're here?" Angel asked.

"Angel, I'm here because I no longer work with you since I stole Connor from you. I work here because I like this job. You didn't need me in the first place. All you need are books. I'm easily replaced with them." Wesley said.

"That's not-"

"A Norenam is what you're looking for. Mr. Rene told me that there was a clan of them living beneath a bench at the park across the street of Chinatown. Vinegar should get rid of them." Wesley said interrupting Angel this time.

"Wesley?" Gunn asked.

"Don't worry you'll do fine, you always have. I may send some books with Connor so you don't have to bother with coming to the library." Wesley said standing and slipping past Angel. He pressed a button off to the side as he gathered his books. All of them disappeared.

Angel and the others looked around confused. They were back outside and Connor found himself with a demon encyclopedia. He frowned and looked at them sadly. Angel growled slightly, got in the car before starting it and waiting. He dropped everyone except Connor off at the Hyperion. They then picked up vinegar and went to the park. They had to move the bench and yank the Norenam from the ground before covering them with Vinegar. The demons turned into vapor and the two went back to the car.

"When is Wesley home?" Angel asked as they drove back to the Hyperion.

"Midnight to eight in the morning." Connor said looking at his father curiously.

"No Connor, I'm not going to try and kill him." Angel said as they drove up the Hyperion.

"Then why are you so interested now?" Connor asked.

"It's…complicated." Angel said softly.

"Is that also the answer to why you kept asking him so many questions? You didn't say hello to him either you know. None of us did. Only Cordelia hugged him. Are you saying you've forgiven him?" Connor asked as they walked in.

"Demon's dead." Angel said tossing the Vinegar to Lorne. "And yes…it's really all just complicated…I…need to talk to him." Angel said.

* * *

Anyone notice that in the television show Wesley gets hurt on the neck a lot? Anyway this is the end of chapter 11 I hoped you like it. Isehart


	12. Talking

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel. Not even on dvd, I have to borrow it from a friend.

Warning: Angel and Wesley pairing.

* * *

Wesley was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock at the door. He guessed was expecting Nen with Midnight. It was because he couldn't find Midnight so he was assuming Midnight was with Knena.

"Come in, the doors unlocked!" Wesley called spitting out the toothpaste and drinking some water.

He heard the door open and a familiar meow. "Ah, thank you for brining Midnight home." Wesley said.

"So that's his name. It took me a while to get him to stop from trying to claw me to shreds." Angel said softly holding the kitten in his arms. It was purring now that it no longer felt any threat from the vampire that had been yelling months ago.

Wesley stiffened and looked at Angel. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wes, we need to talk." Angel said as the kitten rubbed its head against Angel's hand.

"Fine." Wesley said holding his hands out to take his kitten from Angel. The kitten opened its eyes and looked back and forth between the two of them before moving to Wesley.

Angel shut the door and sat down on the couch while Wesley made himself some tea.

"Wes where are you're glasses?" Angel asked noticing that the glasses that Wesley usually wore were not there.

"I lost them looking for Midnight." Wesley said. "Or more accurately I tripped and a bicyclist ran over them."

"Can you see?" Angel asked.

"Only up close, you're kind of blurry. But I have contacts that I'll use tomorrow before I go and get some new glasses."

Wesley sat down on the couch and sipped his tea. "So what did you want to talk about, other than my missing glasses?"

"Do you like working at the library? Does it pay well?" Angel asked.

Wesley looked at him curiously. "It's a nice job. I don't have to worry about demons bursting through the door or lawyers. Everyone there is kind because they have to be. It pays about as well as any other job. I'm also useful there."

"You were useful when you worked for us as well. You also became a better fighter over time." Angel said.

"I know that, but you don't need me. I'm just a walking book. I mostly did research which everyone can do." Wesley said.

"Yes but you also know many other demon languages and you were able to understand a lot of the stuff about demons that confused Cordelia or Gunn." Angel said.

"Now you have Connor and Lorne. Fred can easily fill my shoes if I'm really a missing piece." Wesley said.

Angel became quiet and the kitten that had been resting at their feet jumped up on the couch and sat there, tail swishing back and forth.

"Why haven't you visited?" Angel asked.

"There really is no need, you have Connor back and you told me that you hated me, to think about what I've done. And that's all I've been thinking about since it happened. I didn't think it was a good idea to go to somewhere I wasn't wanted. You told me no one would care when I died but I'm pretty sure Midnight will." Wesley said with a soft smile and petting the kitten that looked up when he heard his name.

"I was mad, I felt betrayed…wouldn't you if someone stole you're child? Someone you trusted more than anyone?" Angel asked picking up Midnight as an example.

Wesley looked up at Angel curiously again.

"I didn't know you were looking for him. I just thought you didn't care one way or the other." Angel said.

"I took him that night planning to keep him with me, I didn't expect for him to be taken from me. I thought I was running out of time." Wesley said softly.

"Was he a cute kid? When did you see him? He won't tell me much about it. Says I can ask you."

"I was upside down the first time I saw him…I actually thought he was one of the demons the way he was covered in mud and things. He was five I believe and the second time he was seven. He was cute." Wesley said.

"Was that world as bad as everyone says?" Angel asked quietly.

"…Yes." Wesley said, his back still hurt. "I'm sure if I hadn't had Connor and Holtz with me I would've died." he murmured. "But the flying was kind of fun."

"Flying?" Angel asked.

Wesley smiled slightly. "Yes flying, it was scary being on such a large creature. It's very hard trying to ride on a bat. There were also a lot of dangers in the air, the ground was worse though."

"Why didn't you tell me about finding a way to Quor'Toth?"

"It only let one person back and forth and since it was already on me there wasn't really a way to get it off that I could find, I tried a couple times. I also wanted to counteract all the things Holtz had taught Connor about you…I didn't want Connor to hate you whenever you two saw each other again." Wesley said softly.

"Yes well the first time he actually talked to me was to yell at me for killing you. He ran out of there after yelling 'I hate you all'. You may have only seen him twice but because you were the only other human, I'm not counting Holtz, he ended up liking you a whole lot." Angel mused.

"Maybe." Wesley said pulling his knees up to his chest and sipping on his tea, it was still hot.

Angel set the kitten back down on the couch. "When did you get the kitten?"

"A while ago. I woke up with him clawing at the front door. To tell you the truth it was right after I had gotten out of the hospital with your threat still fresh in my mind I was scared it was you." Wesley said with a soft laugh.

"I did come by your apartment though, now I know you were out and it was your kitten that was scared." Angel said petting the kitten again. "I'm sorry for scaring you." he told the kitten.

"Angel, why is it you really came by, the talking is fine and all but the sun is going to come up soon, you'll be stuck here. Unless you want to run and hide in your car or a drain but they're both in the line of sun." Wesley said.

"I wanted to tell you that you can come back to the Hyperion, your welcome to come even if it's just to visit." Angel said softly.

Wesley looked down at his tea thoughtfully and when he looked up to reply, Angel was gone.

* * *

The end of chapter 12. Hope your enjoying it, Isehart


	13. Fried eyeballs?

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel.

Warning: Wesley and Angel pairing.

* * *

Wesley was in the middle of reorganizing the history of werewolves section when Mr. Eileas paused beside him.

"I need you to do me a favor." Mr. Eileas said holding out a scroll.

Wesley looked over it then up at Mr. Eileas. "What do you want me to do with it?" He asked confused.

"It's a piece of the puzzle Angel Investigations is working on, they'll need your help, I'm giving you time off to go over there and help out." Mr. Eileas said with a smile, walking off.

* * *

"So you see a connection?" Gunn asked tilting his head and looking at the dry erase board confused.

"Well yeah, you see this part? I think it's because of him that she got all grr and killed these people. Probably a shaman or something…well he could've been." Fred explained.

"I still don't see it." Gunn said.

"What I don't get is how they controlled her. Any ideas?" Angel asked from the book he was flipping through. The books were strewn across the floor everyone helping go through them.

"I think I can help." Wesley said softly from nearby.

All heads shot up and looked over at where Wesley was. He walked forward and carefully undid the scroll. "I have the how but not the why…yet." Wesley said. "It's an ancient spell, sort of like the kind that binds Angel's soul to him."

"Wesley!" Fred said hugging Wesley, Cordelia and Connor quickly following.

"Just here for work? No social visit?" Angel asked, it had been a month since he had invited Wesley over but Wesley had never come.

"I was given time off to help you." Wesley said.

"Wow you have a cool boss." Gunn said giving Wesley a quick high five.

"So why don't you tell me what you've found so far." Wesley said with a soft smile and sitting down to listen.

Once the case had been explained, a woman suddenly turning into a vampire and running rampant through the park in daylight without frying but dying by police gunshots, they went back to researching. They were happy to have Wesley help them out, he knew the books a lot better than anyone else in the Hyperion.

Angel looked up from his book and watched Wesley work, everyone was there all together it was perfect but it was strained. Wesley wasn't at ease yet, not part of the family as he had been at one time. Connor was sitting next to Wesley slowly going through the books occasionally asking Wesley to explain things he didn't understand, something Connor never did with the others.

Angel smiled softly, he glanced at the others all busily working. He returned his gaze back to Wesley when he was sure they were all doing fine. He was surprised after a couple minutes that Wesley looked up at him. He wasn't sure what he should do having been caught staring.

"Have you finished that book?" Wesley asked.

"Huh? Oh this one?" Angel asked lifting up the book in his lap. "Uh, yeah." he said.

"There are some more books on the front desk." Wesley said before going back to his book.

Angel stood and stretched walking over to the front desk. He set the book he had been flipping through on the desk before pulling out some paper and a pencil. He decided since he hadn't actually finished looking through the book that maybe some notes would help him get through it.

Angel soon found himself looking at his friends and family again. His eyes finding their way back to Wesley, his hand still writing.

"Angel what are you doing?" Connor asked walking over, having finished his book and gone to the front desk to pick out a new one.

Angel took a moment to get his head out of the clouds and looked at his son. "Working." Angel said.

"No, you're staring and…" Connor tilted his head to look at the picture. "Sketching…very realistic by the way."

Angel looked down at his picture, some notes scrawled at the top of the sketch which showed a light sketch of everyone sitting before him. He had been absently shading Wesley. He vaguely remembered occasionally looking down at the art.

"Someone might think you like him if you keep staring…unless that's not a wrong impression." Connor said flipping through another book before turning walking back complaining about all the research.

"I'm hungry." Cordy said with a sigh. "Hey Wes what do you think we should have for dinner?"

Wesley looked up and was about to say that it didn't matter, he could eat when he got home, when Angel interrupted him.

"You've all been working hard, how about we all go out to eat?" Angel asked.

"One problem Angel how to we find a place that includes demons and humans?" Fred asked softly wondering about Lorne.

Angel sat down and thought about it. "I'm sure there's somewhere we can go to have dinner."

Wesley looked through his pockets, a patron had given him the name of a restaurant where humans and peaceful demons could go and eat, you just needed the password. The patron had suggested that Wesley got out of the library more and told him about the place. The paper he knew was in his pocket.

"I know." he said finally finding the paper. "It caters to all peaceful types." Wesley said standing up. He held out the piece of paper toward Angel who shook his head.

"You're coming with us, that's what I meant by _all_." Angel said.

* * *

"Where did you find this place?" Cordy asked.

"It was that one mummy cat demon wasn't it?" Connor asked.

Wesley nodded as he looked around. "She said I needed to get out more and this might be a good first step." he said as a gooey creature walked past them followed by an annoyed worker who was cleaning up after the guest.

"They're all _peaceful_?" Gunn asked skeptically.

"She's rarely wrong with her information." Wesley said as he walked over to get a table.

The hostess was human and she looked at their group for a bit then frowned. "We don't allow vampires, they may try to eat some of our customers."

"No he won't he's a vampire with a soul." Wesley said. "He drinks pigs blood."

The hostess turned back to look at Angel then motioned for someone else. The tall person looked across at them and nodded. "Good aura's." came the rumbling voice before the man walked off.

The hostess then led them to a round table they could all fit at. After she had left them alone with their menu's they all stared at Wesley.

"This place is pretty cool, I can't believe that she could tell right off that Angel was a vampire. Nice choice Wes." Gunn said looking through the menu.

Fred who was next to him smiled. "I can't believe you're still standing up for Angel, I mean he did try to kill you and all." Fred said before she noticed one of the things on Gunn's open menu. "Ew! Fried eyeballs! Would that even taste good? I mean eye balls sound like yuck but fried?"

"There popular among the demons." Wesley explained motioning to some of the demons popping the fried food in their mouths.

Lorne looked between Wesley and Angel with a calculating eye as everyone else began to search through their menu's for more odd things.

"There's more going on there isn't there?" Connor asked quietly from where he sat next to Lorne.

Lorne looked over at the teen then nodded. "All sorts of vibes kiddo. Their seriously out of balance, anxiety and unease are defiantly coming from them. They both seem to forgive the other but don't seem to feel forgiven themselves so they fear that the moments spent might shatter if they do something wrong. That's more of Wes though. Our Angel on the other hand is getting agitated by the whole thing he feels the other but he seems to think that if this doesn't get fixed now that it won't ever get fixed." Lorne said thoughtfully before smiling at Connor.

"Once again it seems that trick you have is very useful." Connor said.

"They're basically flashing neon lights honey I mean look around, all the other kids like me are noticing it too." Lorne said motioning to a couple demons who eyes were drawn to their table.

"Why don't we bet on how long it takes them to figure everything out?" Connor asked. "Twenty bucks says within a month they realize that the other doesn't hate them, quite the opposite."

"Well look at you, you've got this all figured out, why'd you ask me? You've got your own little power don't you sweetheart?" Lorne asked.

"No, I'm just observant." Connor said watching the two adults awkwardly start a conversation.

"Then I'll take that deal, I bet longer than a month but less than a year. If it takes longer than a year I'm stepping in, I don't think I could spend longer than a year watching their aura's all tormented like that." Lorne said shaking his head then shaking Connor's hand.

"Good now lets hope you have twenty bucks." Connor said with a smile.

"Wow there's a lot of variety on these menus." Angel said looking through the food.

"Yes there is." Wesley said motioning for a waitress when he had finished flipping through the menu.

"Yes are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you could get anything for him." Wesley asked motioning in Angel's direction.

"For him?" she asked then looked at the notes on her order form then nodded. "I'll be right back."

"What did you mean by something for me?" Angel asked.

"Well you can't particularly enjoy the chicken now can you?" Wesley asked as she came back with an older menu. She smiled and traded menus with Angel.

"I'm sorry about that this should be better." she said before leaving.

Angel opened the menu curiously reading some of the things off quietly. "For vampires or others who drink blood. All available chilled or warm. Pigs blood, Cows blood, rat blood, tiger blood, shark blood, chicken blood…" he paused and looked up at Wesley. "They have blood for everything they serve in another form.

"Yes, I was told that they hate to waste anything so they keep blood on hand for anyone that may want it. They even give the bones to certain demons that come in." Wesley said.

"Make sure to get one with lots of vitamins and minerals." Cordelia said in a teasing manner. "All that pigs blood can't be good for that dead body of yours."

"I haven't had a lot of these." Angel said suddenly debating what to order. "Not rats blood, or pigs I have that all the time…" he said thoughtfully.

Wesley just smiled softly before going back to his menu.

After they ordered they spent a lot of time talking and eating happily, everyone finding something to eat to their liking. Angel had decided on two different bloods the tiger and the shark since he doubted he could ever try it anywhere else. Fred was already on her third plate having decided that she couldn't decide what would be best of the ten things she wanted to eat. Groo had even found something that was close to his favorite food back home.

After a long time of prodding they finally got Wesley to open up and talk to them as he use to. They asked about the library and the trips to Quor'Toth. He spoke about them and they all listened telling him about their lives since he had left. Wesley became quiet at that point and less talkative, feeling horrible about the whole thing. Noticing this Angel changed the topic only to have Wesley stop him. "It's fine go ahead Gunn." Wesley said gently.

* * *

Ew! Fried eyeballs...

End of chapter 13, hope you liked it. Isehart


	14. Moonlight kiss

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel.

Warning: Angel and Wesley pairing. Oh and its in this chapter and the rest of the story!

* * *

Angel insisted on driving Wesley home afterwards, Wesley had offered to stay later and help work but Angel wouldn't hear it. The trip to Wesley's apartment was filled with a void of awkward silence that music didn't help. When they stopped Wesley got out and turned to tell Angel thanks only to find that Angel wasn't there. The car was locked by the time he shut the door and the keys were gone.

Wesley frowned wondering where Angel went as he walked up to his apartment. He stiffened when he heard a tapping noise and he walked carefully to the door only to find Angel kneeling next to the door and tapping at it gently, each tap was followed by a meow.

"I think he likes me now." Angel said looking up at Wesley with a smile.

"That may be." Wesley said unlocking the door and carefully opening it, knowing the kitten was on the other side.

Angel walked in and sat down on the couch, the kitten following at his heels.

"Angel why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the others helping find that shaman and such since I'm not there you can probably get it done easier." Wesley said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Angel asked.

"Well you didn't want me to go back and help anymore…" Wesley said softly.

"You're not getting enough sleep Wesley, you get hurt and won't let yourself heal." Angel said.

"So? What does it matter to you?" Wesley demanded.

"In the business version you will only be causing problems for those around you and-"

"So I'm just in the way?"

"Allow me to finish ok or do you want to keep jumping to conclusions?" Angel said pausing in case Wesley wanted to argue, "and it will mess up your judgement. Your doing fine at the moment but you're working yourself to hard while, we all took breaks in our researching today you didn't. You plowed on through everything and if we hadn't dragged you to dinner you might not have eaten. I noticed you skipped lunch. I don't know how everything works at your job but according to Connor you barely spend anytime home, do you plan to live at the library? Do you plan to curl up in a shell and never leave? So you screwed up royally but you found him, a familiar face that he might not have remembered was able to visit him in a hostile environment. I'm glad you didn't give up. I'm sorry that I tried to kill you… but you got to come out of your books long enough to face the sky whether its the sun or moon that hangs up there." Angel said.

Wesley sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch. "I wouldn't have expected you to act any different. I kidnapped your son, a person that was basically impossible to begin with. I stole a miracle from you. Everything you said was true." Wesley murmured.

"You are not worthless, or replaceable. Just because I said things when I was angry doesn't mean that there will be no one who will care if you die. I know that we will, and I realized after Conor came back and yelled at me that I had made a mistake in my anger…I already knew it but I had pushed it to the back of my mind. I think I just wanted to do something that would have not made any sense if everything had been perfectly normal. I'm glad you didn't really die." Angel said reaching up and looking at the two thin scars on an already scarred neck.

Wesley shivered at the cool fingers touching his neck in a curious manner.

"I never noticed how much you got hurt. Connor said something about you protecting him on his birthday, that's why he had thought you hadn't visited him again. Is there a reminder of that on your neck as well?" Angel asked

"Not on my neck. My shoulder, part of my chest." Wesley said. "It happened when were flying. But I'm not sure if there are any marks on my back, I kind of can't see them."

"So I caused you more pain when I slammed you into that wall?" Angel said with regret in his voice.

"I'm amazed I didn't pass out." Wesley admitted.

"Can I see?" Angel asked softly.

Wesley looked only mildly surprised before nodding and removing his shirt so Angel could see the scars that were from Connor's seventh birthday. The marks were jagged as they ran across to his shoulder and chest. Wesley turned away from Angel who instantly noticed more of the jagged scars over his back and he gritted his teeth angrily.

"The scars are there." Angel said tracing a couple.

"I was pretty sure that there would be…how many are there?" Wesley asked wondering if he had figured it out in his head correctly. The demon had three claws per arm or whatever it had. Wesley thought he had at least nine scars despite the fact that while he had been healing it just all felt like on large throbbing pain.

Angel slowly traced over each scar counting them as he went. "Fifteen." He said with slight bitterness.

Wesley turned around and looked over at Angel as he put his shirt back on. "More than I thought." Wesley mumbled.

He noticed Angel's glare and stiffened slightly. "Why are you…?"

"Why did you go to such a dangerous place by yourself?" Angel asked.

"I just went…I didn't really think about it, I was too excited to just go there, to possible fix things."

"You could have been killed. Why put yourself in that much danger?"

"Death would've been better than being hated by the only people I could've called friends." Wesley murmured sadly.

"Why are you speaking in a past tense? Death wouldn't have been the best." Angel said.

"I'm not sure to explain it," Wesley said softly. "I wanted to repair the damage I had done at all costs even at the chance of losing my own life…if it meant you'd forgive me. To know that I regretted what I had done and if I had know it was a false prophecy that I wouldn't have taken Connor away. I just didn't want Connor to die or you to kill your son."

"To the extent of putting your life at risk." Angel murmured. "You didn't tell me and I tried to kill you…I drank your blood."

"Even if I had told you, you wouldn't have believed me." Wesley said feeling fingers lightly touching the scars on his neck again.

"Your right, I was so enraged nothing would've stopped me. I kept waiting for you to try and stop me, I waited for a fight but you never gave one."

"I didn't want to fight you, if you had killed me I wouldn't have cared except that I would've broken my promise to Connor." Wesley explained.

"Did you really want to die that much?" Angel asked his voice sounding strained.

"I thought everything was over." Wesley murmured turning to look at Angel who was staring at him with sad eyes.

"Angel?" Wesley asked curiously the sun was down and the light bulb Wesley had been meaning to replace was flickering. The light died leaving the room filled with an inescapable darkness. Wesley felt the hand that had been tracing the scars on his neck suddenly move at the darkness, he felt a hand grab his wrist and hold him from running away.

"I'm sorry." Angel said nearby. Wesley felt himself being tugged closer toward the couch and felt cold lips touch his. Wesley shut his eyes and allowed himself to hope that he'd been forgiven, allowed himself to enjoy his time with Angel. The lips moved slightly almost unnoticeably against his trying, to tell him something that was better explained with action than words. He could feel the cool fingers around his wrist gently holding him from running away, which he didn't feel like doing. Angel's other hand was on the back of Wesley's head keeping him from jerking away from the kiss, the chilly fingers touching the back of his head smoothing down some hair that had refused to follow the rests direction. He wondered if it would hurt more to find this a dream or to hope too much and realize his hopes were based on fictional facts.

It took Wesley a moment to realize the cold hands were gone, the lips no longer against his. He opened his eyes and noticed it was no longer dark in the room he could see with the light of the full moon coming through the windows.

* * *

Theres a bit of symbolism in that...the dark and it not being completely dark...anyway that's the end of chapter 14, hope you liked it. Isehart


	15. The winner is?

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: Same as always, do not own Angel.

Warning: Wesley and Angel pairing.

* * *

"Angel! Where have you been?" Cordelia asked looking up from where she had been sitting in the main lobby.

The others that had been working on the current case looked up as the door opened. "He stayed a bit too long, the sun came up before we realized it and he was stuck at my apartment." Wesley explained.

"Wes, we've looked through all the books and we can't find anything on this!" Gunn complained from where he was laying on the floor next to Fred and the others.

Wesley sighed. "We must have missed it somehow."

"Maybe one of the pages got stuck together that happens all the time." Fred suggested.

"Possibly." Wesley said walking forward to the front desk followed by Angel who seemed reluctant to leave the Englishman's side. Wesley paused noticing the book on the front desk and began to flip through it pausing when he found a piece of paper stuck in the book. It was covered with a realistic sketch of them all researching. He stared at it for a while before looking at the page. He then picked up the book and found a place to sit before looking through the book some more.

Angel carefully picked up the picture and smiled.

"So rather than research you were drawing the rest of us?" Gunn asked slightly annoyed but in a teasing way.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Cool." Cordelia said swiping the picture from the vampire's grasp. "We'll have to frame this. I mean this is what we do, research." she said before going off to find a frame.

They had lunch after a while and found that it was impossible to pull Wesley away from the book to eat so they all had their lunch and waited for him to put the book aside.

"Eureka!" Wesley said standing up rather quickly and walking over to them. "I think I found it. The way he controlled her was that he didn't. He waited till she left, got to a place in full view of the sun surrounded by people and did the opposite of what the gypsies did to Angel. He left her human but removed her soul, turning her into a demon of sorts, a kind of vampire that doesn't fear the sun but can die easier than other vampires." Wesley said with a smile.

* * *

Angel walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. After finding the shaman and dealing with him yesterday, all was rather quiet. He hadn't seen Wesley at the Hyperion all day and once the sun had gone down he had went straight to Wesley's apartment.

The door opened but not with the person he had expected. The young spiflu demon looked at him curiously. "Hello Mr. Vampire, why are you here?" she asked.

"Where's Wesley?" Angel asked.

"Library." Knena said. "Midnight was a bad kitty and clawed a dog demon patron or tried he couldn't claw him but since he tried to Wesley told me to take Midnight home while he apologized." she said happily holding the kitten out for Angel to see.

Angel smiled at the familiar kitten and petted it. "That's where I'll be going then, thank you." Angel said leaving.

* * *

"Jeez where are those two?" Cordelia complained.

"Wes is probably at the library." Fred said.

"Well we could go there, it beats lying around here." Connor suggested.

* * *

Wesley looked at the dog demon that he had finally calmed down. He sunk in the chair as Nen shuffled over.

"Good job with that one. You weren't here yesterday. Did you get a couple days off?" Nen asked plopping down.

"Yeah, I helped out Angel Investigations." Wesley said stretching.

"Get the day off to work somewhere else. You work to much."

"I like what I do, I liked helping them."

Nen flipped through some of the books on the front desk before picking up one and walking off with it.

Mrs. Menan sighed setting down a large pile of books on the front desk and then peeked around them to look and see who was working. "Oh it's nice to see you again Wesley." the little old lady said.

Wesley smiled standing up, "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Menan." he said before beginning to ring up the books.

* * *

The group walked into the library and looked around once again amazed at the entire thing. Fred then noticed a familiar black clad figure.

"Hey there's Angel!" Fred said pointing for the others to see.

"What's he doing here?" Groo said curiously.

"Oh and there's Wes!" Cordelia said motioning to Wesley who was ringing up the books for a rather small old lady.

The group walked toward the two watching as Angel walked toward the front desk.

"He doesn't have any books." Fred pointed out.

"You don't think he's here to try an' kill Wesley again?" Gunn asked. They looked at one another and quickened their pace. They were soon within hearing range.

* * *

Angel looked down at the old lady who was chatting with Wesley. "Excuse me for a moment." he told her.

She looked up and smiled, "Of course." she said.

"You didn't come by today." Angel said leaning on the front desk.

"I was working." Wesley said motioning around him as if it was obvious. "That's what I have been doing all this time."

Angel frowned and leaned over and kissed Wesley before pulling away and looking at the young librarian. Wesley could feel a lot of eyes on him but kept himself from looking around.

"I guess Wesley doesn't need rescued." Gunn said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Fred asked. "Why did they….oh…OH!" she said after a couple moments.

"So that's why." Cordelia said looking at the two.

Connor just grinned and looked over at Lorne. "Pay up." he said holding out his hand.

Angel turned away from the front desk and looked at his friends. "You bet on this?" he asked his son.

"Well Angel cakes we betted how long it'd take." Lorne said with a sigh.

"Just Lorne and me though." Connor said walking over and picking up one of the pieces of candy from the basket, they were his absolute favorite.

"How much?" Wesley asked.

"Twenty bucks." Connor said popping the candy in his mouth.

"So you two are?" Fred asked.

"No Fred they just kissed for a different reason." Connor said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well it could be."

"It's not." Angel said.

"Whatever makes you two kids happy." Lornes said. "It's better than the killing thing."

* * *

"Mr. Eileas?" Wesley asked looking about curiously.

"You don't have to even ask." Mr. Eileas said. "It was good having you work here but it was only until you found your way back to where you belong. But do come by to visit from time to time your always welcome." Mr. Eileas said handing over an envelope to Wesley. Wesley took it and nodded before leaving the library, paycheck in hand.

* * *

So Wesley quit working at the library and has returned to the Hyperion and Angel Investigations, where he belongs. Next up is the epilogue and an alternative ending. Hope you liked it.

End of Chapter 15.


	16. Epilogue Human

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel

Warning: Angel and Wesley and some implied things.

This is the epilogue and it's rather short. This version has a human Angel. The alternative ending has a vampire Angel.

* * *

After a couple apocalypses, a few plagues, and the end of the world. (All of which were prevented.)

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Wesley asked his hand on Angel's chest.

"It feels different." Angel admitted to the thumping in his chest. "My heart is so old and it hasn't done anything for so long…" he murmured.

"Are you glad you're human or will you miss being a vampire?" Wesley asked softly laying his head on Angel's chest.

"I think I'll miss being stronger and able to protect the world…but I believe Connor has taken over my job." he said with a smile. "It's been a long time…I think I can retire. What do you think?"

"I think you'll get bored." Wesley said.

"I'll just spend time at the library then, since you still spend so much time there."

"It'll make you feel old."

"Well then what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Wesley murmured kissing Angel gently.

"You smell like the library." Angel commented as he kissed Wesley back.

"Good to know."

"It doesn't smell like old books or anything…It smells like apple and cinnamon. Your blood tasted a bit like it too." Angel said with a smile. "Reminds me that I want an apple pie with dinner tomorrow."

"Why is it you eat so much?"

"I'm making up for lost time." Angel said with a grin. "But it's not the only thing that I have to make up for that I haven't gotten a lot of."

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Yes well whatever makes a hero happy."

"See I can be happy now." Angel said kissing gently.

"Yes you can, but I'm tired now and I'm gonna go to sleep." Wesley murmured yawning and curling up next to Angel.

"Sweet dreams." Angel murmured.

"You too." Wesley murmured.

* * *

So this is the end of the epilogue, hope you liked it.


	17. Alternative Ending Vampire

Apple Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel

Warning: Angel and Wesley pairing along with implied things. This is the final chapter.

Alternative Ending- the vampire version.

* * *

Angel walked into the hotel lobby a bag in each hand filled with spell supplies that Wesley had requested. He was about to hunt for him when he heard the soft snoring and a heart beat that he knew almost as well as his own non beating one. He walked over to the circular couch/chair and noticed Wesley sprawled out on it fast asleep. He smiled softly and taking a raven's feather from the bag he began to tickle Wesley's nose.

It took a bit but the annoying thing touching his nose woke Wesley. He batted the feather aside and looked up at Angel.

"So what's all this stuff for?" Angel asked setting it down.

Wesley yawned then smiled. "You'll see." he said sitting up.

"Why are we doing this again?" Nen complained as Mr. Eileas and Knena walked into the Hyperion followed by the grumpy demon.

"Were helping out with the spell silly grandpa." Knena said.

"We don't want Wesley or any of the young people here killed now do we?" Mr. Eileas asked.

"No." Nen mumbled.

"Angel stand here." Mr. Eileas said as he set things up.

Angel stood where he was told as Mr. Eileas handed somethings to Nen, Knena, and Wesley.

"The rest of you need to stop touching the floor." Mr. Eileas said looking at the rest of Angel Investigations. They quickly jumped up onto the counter and sat there watching.

"Hey Lorne can you tell what's going on?" Gunn asked.

"No, Wesley's hiding it really well and I can't read the rest of them. Angel has no clue what's going on either." Lorne whispered.

Mr. Eileas began chanting in a foreign language which was followed by Nen who sighed before actually saying anything.

Angel's head tilted back and his blue _soul_ shot out before shooting back in and turning him completely blue and blinding everyone who was watching for a couple moments before Angel turned back to normal.

Mr. Eileas motioned to Wesley and Knena who began tossing a couple things on Angel. Angel's skin showed the glowing blue again before everything settled.

"Ok that's it. If it doesn't work let me know we can put the soul back and then try again." Mr. Eileas said gathering some things and leaving followed by Nen and Knena.

"Try what again?" Fred asked. "What was all of that?"

"Yeah I'd like to know that as well." Angel said.

"We bound your soul to you're vampire body." Wesley said. "For some reason it was easier than I had thought it would be."

They continued to look at him blankly.

"The happiness loopholes are gone." Wesley said, "Or should be."

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"What we did was bind the soul so that if Angel experiences a moment of true happiness he won't go evil on us." Wesley explained.

"So he's no longer an eunuch?" Cordelia asked.

"Ok bad image." Gunn said shaking his head as Angel walked forward and pulled Wesley into a hug.

Wesley hugged him back and then looked up at Angel, "Might as well test it out." Angel said with a smile.

* * *

"So are you evil this morning?" Cordelia asked as Angel walked down stairs and gathered some breakfast, from the donut box and some blood from the fridge.

"No." Angel said with a smile before going back upstairs to where Wesley was sleeping, he could tell that Wesley would wake up soon and he wanted to be there when Wesley woke up.

Angel smiled and set the food aside before walking to the bed and kissing Wesley who was now waking up, stretching as he did so. "Morning?" Wesley mumbled sleepily kissing Angel back. "So good Angel brings donuts bad Angel kills. Good things to know." Wesley said noticing the food.

"Well thanks to that spell you shouldn't ever have to see bad Angel again." Angel said sitting down next to Wesley on the bed. He smiled kissing an apple cinnamon scented shoulder. "Thanks to you love."

* * *

First off thank you for completing Apple Cinnamon. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and let me know what you thought. Also tell me which ending you liked better the human version or the vampire version.

The reason why everyone not performing the spell couldn't touch the ground was because they'd end up with part of Angel's soul. I didn't include that in the story so I thought I'd explain that here. If any other parts confused you let me know.

Wow, this is my longest story yet, I had fun with it though I apologize for the big gaps between posting. So once again thank you for your patience and continuing to read the story.

Isehart.

Apple Cinnamon-Complete


End file.
